Azure Dragon Warlord
by Akito Asmodeus
Summary: Rewrite of The Arcane Dragon. Akito and Issei is known as The Unlikely Duo. A shameless pervert and a eccentric flirt. How will these two change the Supernatural world when they are reincarnated by the school's number one idol and the gym teacher, both more than they appeared to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anime, elements of anime, or music that appears.**

Issei Hyoudou had never felt so scared in his life. He ran through the hallway, like the hounds of hell were after him. Close behind him were his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, also fearful for their lives.

Now, anyone seeing this would think they were caught being perverts. Well, they were but by the worst possible person.

"ISSEI!" a voice yelled.

'Crap, it's getting close' Issei mentally panicked. In his peripherals, he saw Motohama was next to him. They made eye contact and nodded.

Both skidded to a halt, turned and simultaneously punched Matsuda in the face. "DEMOTION!" they both yelled. Not even a second later they bolted.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" Matsuda yelled. Soon after, his scream of pain and despair echoed through the halls.

"We'll pray for you, noble sacrifice" Motohama said, with no remorse.

"ISSEI!" the voice yelled again, although it was noticeably farther.

"We managed to slow it down, we're gonna make it!" Motohama cheered. However, his vision went blurry, causing him to trip. He instantly realized what happened.

His glasses were knocked off. By Issei. Issei had betrayed him.

"Damn you!" he yelled. He felt around for his glasses while cursing Issei's name. He soon found them and picked them up. However, once he placed them on he felt something push his head down before he saw only darkness as his face met the floor.

Issei didn't bother to turn back, he just continued to run. He began to shed tears of joy as he saw the front exit. Now he just needed to make it through the door then the gates and he was safe. Once he was out the door, and hallucinating due to fear, he began to envision the school gates as the Gates of Heaven. Its golden doors opening only showing happiness and Oppai.

This vision was crushed with the sound of glass breaking.

Issei looked up and time seemed to stop. From Issei's view, he saw only a human silhouette, shadowed by the sun above. However, one thing could be seen. One glowing red eye that promised pain and suffering to those in its wielder's sights. At the moment, that person was Issei.

"So close" was Issei's response. Time continued.

The silhouette descended upon Issei. He suddenly found himself restrained. It had won.

"You brought this on yourself Issei, I said don't run." The same voice said.

"Screw you Akito, I suffer either way." Issei yelled.

Akito Kyoshi was a 17 year old boy with waist length red hair with white streaks and chin-length white bangs framing his heart shaped face, red eyes, and pale skin. He was dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform without the tie and the sleeves rolled up. On his hands were black gloves with red fingers. "True but because you ran, it's doubled."

Issei paled. "You mean…" He trailed.

Akito's smirk could be considered sadistic. "That's right, either two items from your porn collection is burned or you run the obstacle course twice as long." Now the smirk was downright evil." Pick your poison."

"The obstacle course." Issei muttered with tears.

"Very well." Akito said, with unnatural enthusiasm.

-3 hours later-

Issei and Akito were on a bridge with Issei hunched over the rail in exhaustion and Akito sitting on the ground with an amused smile.

"You're a demon." Issei said with a glare.

"Of course, I'm much too good-looking to be human." Akito replied.

Issei groaned in agony as he felt a phantom pain in his everywhere.

"Excuse me." a girl's voice said. Issei and Akito blinked and looked. Their eyes widened as they saw two gorgeous girls standing near them. One looked their age with black hair and violet eyes. The other looked older by about a year or two with dark blue hair and golden eyes. They were wearing matching school uniforms that the boys didn't recognize.

"Yes?" Akito replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You're Issei Hyoudou and Akito Kyoshi, right?" The older girl asked. She seemed pretty confident unlike the younger girl who appeared to be shy.

"We are but we don't seem to know you two." Akito replied as Issei was staring in shock at the two beauties.

"I'm Yuuma Amano and this is my sister Yuuki." The younger girl introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Yuuki said as both sisters bowed.

"How can we help you girls?" Akito asked, while poking Issei, causing the pervert to wince.

Yuuki nudged Yuuma, who began to blush. "Well, we were wondering, are either of you seeing anyone?" she asked.

Akito raised an eyebrow again. "No, we're not." He said.

Yuuma's eyes seemed to light up. However, she turned her attention to Issei and walked up to him. "Then…will you be my boyfriend?" she asked with a voice that was damn near pleading. It made you feel like you kicked a newborn puppy if you said no.

Issei's jaw dropped in surprise at the question before he regained his composure. "Are you sure? I mean I don't have the best reputation." He said

Akito inwardly facepalmed.

"I know about it but I still think you might be a good person" Yuuma replied with a blush, causing Issei to blush as well.

While Akito was watching this lovely scene, he didn't notice Yuuki was approaching him until he felt his head turned to an especially lovely scene. 'Her cleavage wasn't showing before.' He mentally noticed.

"What about you, will you be my boyfriend?" Yuuki asked seductively.

Akito looked her in the eyes. "How could I refuse someone as heavenly as you?" he said with a smile.

"Good, I'll see you around then." Yuuki said stepping away while sliding her finger along his jawline.

Akito watched her go, noticing the sway of her hips and licked his lips.

"See you both later!" Yuuma said as she and her sister walked off.

Issei stood in silence for a few seconds before he released a loud "YES!" before he cursed as the pain returned.

"This is going to be fun." Akito said.

"We just got girlfriends, and they both have great Oppai, can you believe it?" Issei cheered. He then signaled for a high five.

Akito deadpanned before standing up and walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Home" Akito replied.

"Wait for me!" Issei said as he walked after him.

-Next day-

Matsuda and Motohama stared in shock at the scene before them. Not only did Issei have a hot girl on his arm but so did Akito, the man they dubbed as the **[Red Demon]**.

Akito and Issei walked past the both of them with their respective girlfriends. However, Issei saw fit to gloat. "Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you to Yuuma-chan, my girlfriend and the best part", he leaned closer, "She asked me." The remaining duo turned to stone after that statement. Issei let out a laugh. "Stop wanking and maybe you can get your own girlfriends"

"Issei, stop gloating we're gonna be late." Akito said.

"Alright, I'm coming." Issei said, walking up with Yuuma.

When they left, Motohama began banging on the ground while Matsuda punched a wall.

-Time Skip-

It has been a week since the boys met the Amano sisters. Now, it's Saturday. The day of their first official date. Now any other guy would be a nervous mess about their first date. But only Issei had a friend like Akito. Now I know what you're thinking, how can Akito be any help when this his first date as well. It's like this Akito has a thing for romantic comedies which he would never admit out loud. From Foreign movies to Anime, he's seen it all and studied, taken notes for the day he would gain his first girlfriend. He had shared his findings with Issei.

So, here they were prepared and confident. Issei was dressed in a white button up shirt over a long sleeved black shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. Akito was dressed in a hooded grey vest, royal purple t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. Akito also had ten purple magatamas around his left wrist.

"I never thought this day would come." Issei said

"Nobody did, I mean Kuoh's biggest pervert getting a date, Impossible." Akito said with a smug smirk.

"Hey!" Issei yelled, indignantly.

"I'm kidding, have a little more confidence. Even as perverted as you are, there's someone for you." Akito said. "If they can't see past the pervert to see the good guy I know you are, it's their loss. And Yuuma's gain apparently." He chuckled.

Issei looked shocked, but he wasn't surprised. Ever since Issei met him, Akito has stood by him and supported him. More than Issei's own parents did sadly. Even when Issei first proclaimed his dream to be the Harem King, instead of laughing or looking disgusted, Akito offered to help him, step by step. Hell, Akito said he'd try to do the same. Although for some reason felt like he didn't inspire that.

As of a week ago, they completed step one. Get a girlfriend.

Suddenly both were approached by two girls. One reminded Issei of a bat while the other reminded Akito of a monkey. Both girls handed them a flyer both with two different symbols, with the words, 'your wish will be granted' under the symbols.

"Thank you." Akito said with a wink to the monkey girl, causing her to giggle.

"Issei-kun!" Yuuma's voice called. The boys looked and saw both the Amano sisters. Yuuma was wearing a yellow dress and yellow jacket with white sandals. Yuuki is wearing a tight red shirt that exposed her midriff, black jeans, and black open toe heels. (A/N: Let it be known that I'm NOT the best with fashion).

"Yuuma-chan!" Issei called back with a wave. Yuuma ran up to him and gave him a hug causing him to blush.

"Hello Aki-kun." Yuuki greeted.

"Hey Yuuki-chan, you ready?" Akito asked.

"Yep, and we've even planned a surprise for you both." Yuuki said.

"Shush, Onee-chan don't spoil it." Yuuma said with a cute pout.

"Whatever, can we go now?" Yuuki asked, everyone else nodded.

The next few hours were magical as the boys followed every piece of advice they were given. They went to a movie, had lunch at a nearby restaurant, went shopping, where both boys bought some gifts. Yuuki received a necklace and Yuuma got a charm bracelet. Although Issei and Yuuma were worried that Akito and Yuuki were going to just start having sex in public with the way they were behaving with each other. Before they knew it had gotten late. So now they had arrived at the park.

"Well, it's time for your surprise." Yuuma said.

"But first you both have to answer a question for us." Yuuki said.

Both boys nodded.

"Will you die for us?" The sisters said in unison.

Both boys looked shocked and confused.

"What did you say?" Issei asked

"We said will you die for us" Yuuma repeated. Before she and Yuuki went under a transformation. (A/N: You should know what the look like so I won't describe them.)

Both boys were frozen in shock and fear.

"Y-Yuuma-chan, what's going on?" Issei asked in fear.

'Wings, they have WINGS!?' Akito mentally shouted.

"What's wrong, Aki-kun?" Yuuki asked with a giggle.

Akito couldn't reply he was still frozen by the transformation both girls had undergone. Suddenly, Issei's cry of pain snapped him from his thoughts. He turned to Issei and saw what appeared to be some sort of spear made of light, piercing Issei's stomach. When Issei reached for it, it disappeared causing blood to erupt his stomach. "Issei!" Akito yelled. He ran towards Issei only to have another spear driven through his back and out his stomach.

"It's nothing personal, you were a threat to our organization. If you want to blame someone, blame the God that put that Sacred Gear inside you. We'll be sure to cherish these gifts." Yuuma said.

"A shame really, I actually liked you, Aki-kun." Yuuki said before both flew away.

'D-Damn it!' Akito mentally cursed. 'I can't die here, not until I find the truth, I have to live!' Akito tried to push himself up, only for his arms to give out. He used the last of his strength to crawl towards Issei. 'Come on, Issei, We can't die here we have dreams to accomplish damn it!' Akito began to curse as his vision began to go dark. 'Why us?' was his last thought before his eyes closed.

He never noticed the glow of two circles.

"Hm, What are you doing here?

"It would appear it's the same reason as you."

"Very well, just know my eyes have been set on this one for sometime now."

"That's fine, I wanted this one anyway."

-Next Morning-

Akito's eyes slowly opened before widening and he shot up looking around. He noticed he was in his room. Anyone that walked would in see a mix of anime and American music posters. Akito looked and saw it was 5:57 a.m., three minutes before his alarm was set to go off. Akito blinked. "How the hell did I end up in my room? I thought I was dead." He said aloud. His eyes widened at the last sentence. He jumped out of the bed and went to the full length mirror. He ignored his naked state since he normally slept that way. He saw no sign he was ever stabbed, not even a scar.

It didn't make sense.

"There's no way that was a dream, it was too real to be." Akito mumbled. He could remember everything. Yuuma and Yuuki, the date, the strange transformation, and then the death of him and…

Issei!

Akito quickly shook his head. If he's alive then so is Issei. At least he hoped.

 _All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse._

 _All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse._

Akito's thought were interrupted by his alarm. He chuckled at the song. With his spirits lifted, Akito turned off his alarm and went to get ready for the day.

-Time Skip-

"Akito!" Issei yelled as he ran up to his best friend.

"What's up Issei?" Akito asked calmly. He knew what was coming next.

"Tell me you remember Yuuma-chan!" Issei yelled, almost desperately.

Ok, so maybe he didn't.

"Why wouldn't I remember her?" Akito asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nobody else seems to and the strange thing is that her number disappeared from my phone!" Issei told him.

"What the hell?" Akito said. He quickly pulled out his red phone and looked through his contacts. Aika Kiryu, Issei Hyoudou but no Yuuki. "This doesn't make any sense."

"I know, it's almost like they never existed." Issei said.

Akito scratched his head with a sigh. "What a headache, alright listen, we're not going to bring this up to anyone else." He said with serious tone.

"You can't be serious!?" Issei yelled again.

"Stop yelling and yes I'm serious, after school we're going to see if we can find anything on what happened." Akito explained. "Now, we keep this between us, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Issei said with a nod.

"Good, now let's get to school." Akito said with a smile.

-Time skip-  
"…and it just arrived in the mail today." Matsuda finished.

What he was talking about, Akito didn't know. He was blocking out the monkey looking pervert since the first breath left his mouth. His mind was more on the search later that afternoon, specifically what to look for. It seemed as if every trace of those two disappeared. So looking for any clue on what happened would be difficult, if not impossible. He sighed, gaining the attention of the pervy trio.

"What's with the aka-teme?" Matsuda asked in annoyance.

"It appears he is suffering a slight depression." Motohama replied.

"Maybe because his imaginary girlfriend is missing and he realizes just how pathetic he is." Matsuda said with a boisterous laugh. He also didn't notice the 'sweet smile' Akito had as the red head approached silently.

All who saw this knew this was not the regular Akito but the infamous **[Red Demon].** The fact that his hair was raising ominously and a blood red aura was around him was not helping. Akito approached Matsuda slowly and grabbed the back of Matsuda's head.

WHAM! CRACK! CRASH!

"OH MY GOD, MATSUDA'S DEAD!" Motohama yelled in panic and fear. He and everybody else could only stare as Akito stood over an unconscious, possibly dead, Matsuda, whose head was just driven THROUGH a desk. The whole desk.

Did I mention his hair was moving a little wilder, reminiscent of a certain Habanero. (A/N: Kushina Style mother fuckers!)

"You shouldn't make fun of a broken heart." Akito said coldly before leaving the classroom.

Akito walked through the hallway with an angry expression, causing everyone to move out of his path. 'What the hell would that bald pervert know about anything, his only chance at a girlfriend is being someone's prison bitch after they find all his child pornography.' He ranted in his mind.

"Ara Ara, why so angry?" a voice said. Akito looked and outwardly nothing changed but inside his heart stopped. The voice belonged to Third-Year Akeno Himejima, one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh and Akito's crush. Right behind her was Rias Gremory, who was also looking at him curiously. He didn't even realize he walked past them.

Akito took a deep breath to calm himself down. It worked as his hair stopped and the red aura disappeared. "I don't want to talk about it." He said calmly. Before he could leave, he was grabbed by the sleeve. He looked and saw it was Akeno that stopped him.

"Nonsense, if something is bothering you, it's my duty as Senpai to help you out." Akeno said with a warm smile that made Akito blush.

"Well if you insist, I guess it would better if I talked to someone about it." Akito said while scratching his cheek.

"Good, then you'll join us for lunch." Akeno said, pulling him with her.

Akito was not prepared for her strength and was nearly dragged. 'DAMN, she's strong!' he said in his mind.

Rias followed with an amused smile on her face.

-ORC Room-  
Akito looked at the clubroom in awe. The clubroom gave off a creepy atmosphere that just seemed to fit for some strange reason. "Wow, this place is amazing!" he said in awe.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." Rias said from behind the desk.

"Of course, I love the supernatural!" Akito replied with excitement. "So, I guess you're the one in charge."

"Yes, I am. I started the club." Rias replied.

"Really, who else is a member?" Akito asked.

"Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Tojou." Rias answered.

"Seriously, that's strange." Akito said

"What's so strange about that?" Rias asked with a frown.

"Have you noticed that your club is filled with the most popular people in school?" Akito asked.

Rias blinked. "Actually no, I didn't." she replied.

"Yeah, there's you and Himejima-senpai as the Two Great Ladies, Yuuto is the Prince of Kuoh, and Koneko is the school mascot." Akito explained.

"Interesting, I'm sure it's a coincidence." Rias said.

"Probably." Akito said with a shrug.

"Well, you two seem to getting along well." Akeno said as she came in with a tray containing different snacks and tea.

"Of course redheads stick together, always." Akito said as he sat on the couch.

"I see, it's one of those things that only people with matching traits can understand." Akeno said with a giggle as she placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"Exactly." Akito replied. He gently picked up the cup before taking a sip. "This is…the best tea…I have ever tasted…in my entire life."

Akeno giggled. "Thank you." She said as she sat next to him, silently enjoying how shy he got. "Now, why don't you tell us what all that anger was about."

Akito's mood seemed to drop at the mention of his earlier rage. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said, almost depressed.

"We're a club based around the _supernatural_ , we _will_ believe you." Rias assured him.

"Okay, but if you laugh at me, I'll prank you both for a week." Akito threatened.

"We won't, promise." Akeno replied.

"Okay, so it's like this." Akito began with a sigh. He explained everything that happened over the weekend, from meeting the Amano sisters to him and Issei's death and the mysterious disappearance of the two sisters. "To top it off, Issei's monkey looking friend has the audacity to insult me, so I slammed his head through a desk and left the class; the rest is history."

"That's quite the story." Akeno said, although she seemed a little less cheerful.

"Yeah, Issei and I were going to go exploring later on and see what we could find." Akito explained.

"That won't be necessary." Rias said with authority.

"Huh, why?" Akito asked.

"I'll explain later after school, bring Issei here, we'll explain everything." Rias said.

"Okaaaaay." Akito said slowly.

-Time Skip-  
"What did you say!?" Issei yelled before he was smacked in the head by Akito.

"Stop yelling, I'm not repeating myself." Akito said.

"B-but, it's hard to believe what you just told me."

"Well, in the words of Naruto, believe it." Akito said.

"Not until you prove it." Issei replied. His face was almost smug.

"I understand" Akito said. He delivered a quick but powerful punch to Issei's gut, knocking out the pervert. He picked up Issei's leg and dragged him along.

-ORC Clubroom-  
Akito knocked on the door and waited for a moment. When he heard the confirmation to enter, he walked…still dragging Issei. "I brought him." he said nonchalantly, as if he wasn't dragging a human being.

"Oh my, did something happen?" Yuuto asked.

"He was being an uncooperative idiot. He'll be fine." Akito said as he threw Issei on the couch. Immediately afterwards he backhanded the pervert. Hard.

Issei jolted awake at the sudden smack. "What happened?" he asked.

"You asked me to prove myself, so here's my proof." Akito said, gesturing to the other people in the room.

"So you choose to knock me out!" Issei yelled in anger.

Akito simply shrugged.

Issei sighed before taking notice of the other people watching the two talk. He saw the bastard prince, the school mascot and the Two Great Ladies. "Why are we here anyway?" he asked, seeing that Akito was telling to truth.

"I told you, they said that they can explain what happened with Yuuma and Yuuki." Akito explained.

Issei's eyes widened at that before turning to the others. "You can, really?" he asked.

Rias nodded. "I'll start from the beginning." (A/N: Okay, I'm pretty sure everyone reading this has read over this entire explanation enough times to memorize the situation.)

Issei's eyes were wide while Akito had his eyes closed and arms crossed in thought.

"So, you say me and Issei have these…Sacred Gears?" Akito asked, much to Issei's shock.

"Akito, you can't seriously believe this." Issei argued.

"The sooner we accept this, the better." Akito said. His tone saying the debate was over. "Now, back to my question."

"Yes, that is most logical conclusion." Rias said.

"How do we use them?" Akito asked.

"Stand up and hold out your hand and close your eyes" Rias instructed. The boys did as told. "Now, think of the strongest person you can think of."

"Um, Son Goku from Dragon ball Z." Issei said.

Akito resisted the urge to eye roll at the basic bitch decision of his best friend. He chose Emil Castagnier from Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World.

"Good, now think of them when believe their at their strongest and mimic that pose." Rias replied.

Akito inwardly cackled like a madman as Issei gulped. Now, Issei had to make himself look foolish.

"Is that really necessary?" Issei asked nervously.

"Do it!" Rias ordered.

"Kamehameha!" Issei yelled.

"Ain Soph Aur!" Akito yelled.

"Now open your eyes." Rias said.

Both boys did and saw glowing lights. Issei' left hand shined green and a red gauntlet with a green jewel on the back of the hand appeared. Akito's hands and legs glowed silver and midnight blue gauntlets with diamond jewels on the back of the hands and midnight blue greaves appeared.

"W-What is this!?" Issei yelled in shock.

"Epic is what it is." Akito replied before his expression changed to realization. "Wait, you never explained how we're alive right now."

(A/N: Skipping history of devils too.)

"Both of you were revived as servants using the Evil Pieces." Rias said.

"So, we were revived as devils under your leadership?" Akito asked.

"Not exactly." Rias replied.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked in confusion.

"I only revived you, Issei." Rias replied

"Then how is Akito alive?" was the pervert's next question.

"Simple, Akito was reincarnated by Another high class Devil." Rias answered with a smile.

Just then an orange circle appeared before flames sprouted from it. When the flames dispersed a woman was left standing there

"Light the fuse bitches, Rozalin Phenex is here!"

(Chapter End)

 **Alright, that's the first chapter.**

 **Finally fought off laziness and did this. There were a few changes some obvious others not so much. Now, this first chapter is where similarities end, not really a few chapters may reappear with similarities, others were scrapped.**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Raynare, Koneko**

 **Akito: Akeno, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Shaiya(femSirzechs), Grayfia**

 **If there is anyone you would like to see let me know in the review or Pm Me**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: In Chapter 1.**

Rozalin Phenex is a young woman who looked to be in her early 20s. She has unruly blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, tanned skin and blue eyes. Rozalin's outfit consisted of an orange hooded vest which was open revealing the black sports bra that held her D-cups, which Issei ogling, black fingerless gloves, black sweatpants with an orange line on the side, and black/orange sneakers.

Akito stared at her for a few moments before clapping rapidly.

Rozalin smirked as she heard his applause. "Finally someone that appreciates my hard work to make a spectacular appearance." She said.

"Akito, this is Rozalin Phenex, she is the one who revived you as a Devil." Rias said while her eyebrow twitched.

"Awesome." Akito said with a smirk before punching Issei. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Rozalin"

"Please, just Rozalin is fine for now." Rozalin said as she waved him off. "Save all that formal crap for the parties."

Akito smirked. "Just like that, I know we're going to be great friends." He said.

"Hell, we might be more than that, handsome." Rozalin said with a wink.

"I like that sound of that, beautiful." Akito replied with a wink of his own.

Rias sighed. "Could you two not flirt in the middle of my clubroom?" she asked in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll take my servant and leave." Rozalin said as she placed Akito in a headlock that placed his cheek against her breast as another circle appeared. "Come Aki-kun, let's go someplace where others won't ruin our fun."

"Later Issei!" Akito said as he flashed a peace sign to the fuming pervert.

With a swirl of fire, Akito and Rozalin were gone.

-Phenex Castle-

Akito looked around as the flames and was amazed at the fancy décor of the new location. He whistled. " Nice place, where are we?" he asked.

"My home, welcome to the Phenex Estate!" Rozalin said loudly with a bright smile.

"There you are Rozalin!" A female voice shouted.

Rozalin flinched and zipped up her vest. "Ah crap, hello Mother." She said as she turned around.

Akito looked from behind her and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Approaching them was a woman that looked to be in her Late-30s with curly blonde hair that reached down to her hips with one bang framing the right side of her face, flawless tanned skin, and pupiless crimson red eyes. She wears an elegant red dress with gold accents, red opera length gloves, and black heels. This woman was Roxanne Phenex AKA Lady Phenex, Rozalin's Mother.

"Where have you been?" Roxanne asked before she frowned as she noticed Akito, who was waving at her with a smile. "And who is this boy with you?"

"This is Akito Kyoshi, my first servant and I was out retrieving him from Rias." Rozalin said.

"Your servant?" Asked Roxanne as she looked Akito up and down. "I see."

Akito didn't know why but he felt like he was just insulted.

"So does this mean you've actually taken an interest in the Rating Games?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, I have." Rozalin said, causing Roxanne to smile.

"Wonderful!" Roxanne said excitedly. "What changed your mind?"

"Reasons." Rozalin replied with a frown. "Sorry Mother but I have to collect something from Riser."

"Oh, of course dear, go right ahead." Rozalin said happily as she hurried Rozalin along. "And it was nice meeting you Makoto."

"My name is Akito." The redhead corrected.

"Yes yes, whatever you say." Roxanne said as she walked away from them.

"…How dare she?" Akito asked.

"Ignore that, follow me." Rozalin said. "So, did Rias explain the Evil Pieces and their abilities?"

"Abilities? No." Akito replied.

"Okay, listen closely because I will not be repeating myself." Rozalin said.

Akito reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notebook and a red pen. "I'm ready."

Rozalin smirked as she gave him the information on all the pieces. Rooks were given immense strength and durability. However, Akito noted from past fighting experience that anyone with that combo generally lacked speed. Next, Knights were generally the swordsman, or swordswoman, of the group as they normally have a high proficiency for swords or spears and were granted incredible speed. Again, past experience taught Akito that Knights lacked defense. Next, were the Bishops who, plain and simple, magic users and unlike Fairy Tail mages, they lacked physical capabilities. Then there were Queens, who were pretty much a fusion of them all and were second-in-command should the King not be available for whatever reason. Last but not least, strategically anyway, were the Pawns. To Akito, Pawns were the literal game changers, especially with their promotion ability, which allowed them to become any piece except for the King of course.

"Got all of that?" Rozalin asked.

"Let me see, yeah, I got it all." Akito said before closing the notebook and returning to his pocket with the pen.

"Good, as expected of my Queen." Rozalin said as they stopped in front of a door and she knocked.

To his credit, Akito's eyebrow twitched, and he gave no other outward reaction. Inwardly, he was planning punishments for the jokes Issei would have lined up once he learned of Akito's new title.

Rozalin smirked before frowning as she noticed nobody answered the door, so she knocked again. "Riser, open up, I know you're in there! Time to pay up!" she yelled.

"Fuck off, I'm busy!" A male voice, presumably Riser, yelled.

Rozalin growled until Akito placed a hand on her shoulder. "I got this. I love when guys say that line." He said as he stepped up to the door…and kicked it down. "Surprise Muthafucka!"

Akito was met with about 16 looks of shock before one, the only male among them, turned into rage. "Who do you think you are barging in here like that?!" The man, Riser, yelled.

Akito smiled. "I'm Akito." He said simply.

Riser growled. "And what do you want?" he asked.

"I'm here to kick ass and take the women, not in necessarily in that order." Akito replied before winking at the girls in the room, some blushing as a result.

Riser looked pissed and was about to attack before he was hit in the face with four chess pieces. Looking down, he saw a Rook, a Knight, and two Pawns. "What the hell?" he asked.

"Remember the deal, I get one member in 24 hours, at max 5 servants to trade." Rozalin said as she glared at Riser.

"Yeah, I remember." Riser said as he grumbled and glared at a smiling Akito. "Take your pick so this filth can leave my sight."

"Just because I'm better looking than you, doesn't mean you have to resort to name calling." Akito said, as if scolding a child.

Riser's eyebrow was twitching. "You cannot fathom the immensity of the hate I have for you right now." He said lowly.

"I can guess." Akito said with a smirk.

As the two bickered, Rozalin looked around once before she made her choice. "Karlamine, Xuelan, Ni, and Li, you're all with me now." She said in stern tone.

The four girls saluted before running next to her.

Akito looked at his new teammates, fellow peerage members, whatever you want to call it, subtly before he looked back Rozalin and Riser as they were apparently making it official using some kind of magic circle, which had just disappeared. They were done.

"Later Riser." Rozalin said as she turned and walked out of the room, her peerage behind her.

Riser sighed before he realized something. "That bastard broke my door!"

-With Rozalin and her peerage-

Rozalin had led her peerage members into her room and sat on the bed as they stood like soldiers by the door. Noticing this, Rozalin sighed. "You can relax now, make yourselves comfortable." She said and before she knew it, Akito was on her bed, along with Ni and Li.

"Damn, so soft." Akito said dreamily.

Rozalin laughed as Xuelan and Karlamine sat on the floor in front of her. "Alright everyone, I think it's time we introduced ourselves to each other. We'll keep it simple and learn other things as time passes. So I just want your Name, Piece, Sacred Gear, don't have one? Then name a special ability. Have a Sacred Gear and don't know what it is? Let me know."

"Why not start us off?" Akito suggested.

"Alright, I suppose that's fair." Rozalin said before clearing her throat. "My name is Rozalin Phenex, I obviously hold the King Piece, and my special abilities are my families pyrokinesis, aerokinesis, and our so called immortality.

Akito raised an eyebrow before deciding, as Queen, he was next. "My name is Akito Kyoshi, I hold the Queen Piece, and while I do have a Sacred Gear, I don't know what it is." He said as he summoned his Sacred Gear, drawing a gasp from Rozalin.

"No way." Rozalin said in a whisper before she spoke up. "Dragon's Bane Armory!"

"Dragon's Bane Armory?" Akito repeated.

"Yes! It's a Sacred Gear that transforms into any weapon you can think of and on top of that all of them are Dragon Slayer weapons!" Rozalin said.

'Dragon Slayer.' Akito mentally repeated. 'I can remake Dragon Slayer magic!' His thoughts were interrupted when the Rook, Xuelan went next.

"My name is Xuelan, I hold the Rook Piece, My special ability is to channel fire into my attacks and use magic to increase my strength." Xuelan explained.

The twin girls went together.

"Nya! My name is Ni!" The Red haired girl started.

"And My name is Li!" The Blue haired girl introduced.

"We both hold the Pawn Piece!" The said together. "Our specialty is our double team attacks."

Rozalin nodded before noticing Akito writing something in his notebook. 'Hmm, I wonder what he's writing.' She thought before addressing all of them. "Alright, your duties as members of my Peerage start tomorrow, especially you Akito, so get some good rest."

"Yes Lady Rozalin!" All the girls said while Akito nodded and continued writing.

"Good, Akito, I'll drop you back at Rias' Clubroom, is that ok?" Rozalin asked.

"Yeah, that's good." Akito replied as he stood up and walked next to her.

"As for the rest of you, we have somethings to discuss when I get back." Rozalin told the girls, who nodded back to her. After that, Rozalin summoned a circle then she and Akito were gone in a swirl of flames.

-ORC Room-

When the flames disappeared, Akito found himself in the Club room again. "Okay, I've got to learn that." He stated.

"You will in time." Rozalin said with a smirk. "Meet me here tomorrow and you can start your first job as a Devil."

"Got it." Akito said with a nod.

Rozalin smiled as she transported home.

"Alright, home time." Akito said, noticing it was night and the club room was empty. And so he made a quick exit out the door and went home.

-Next Morning-

Akito was now doing his morning run, nothing new for him really but this time he had a partner.

"Come on Issei, pick up the pace!" said the voice of Rias.

"But…I can't…feel…my legs." replied the voice of a tired Issei.

Well, a partner and a coach.

Akito looked back and saw Issei jogging next to Rias, who was riding a bike. This has been happening for about an hour now. They started at about 5:30 and its 6:30 now. They had to get ready for school in about another hour. Issei would probably be drained by the time the run was over but it was for the best considering Issei was apparently attacked by another fallen angel named…Donut Leak or something like that from what he was told by Rias when she called from Issei's phone. Akito, being the good friend he is, suggested she and Issei join him for morning exercise…which started at 4:00 in the morning so Akito had to wake them both up.

"Excuses, I don't see Akito complaining." Rias said, imitating the many strict but caring coaches in the history of TV and real life.

"Take it easy on him Aka-chan, he's not use to this kind of thing. Besides, this is routine for me and usually, punishment for Issei." Akito explained.

"I see, then this will become Issei's routine as well." Rias said with a thoughtful expression before glaring at Akito. "And I told you to call me Buchou."

"This means I'll need a new punishment for him." Akito replied as he stopped running and ignored Rias. He shrugged and turned to Issei. "Don't worry buddy, it's almost over."

"That's easy for you to say!" Issei yelled in anger.

"Look at the bright side, tomorrow it won't feel as bad." Akito said, trying to cheer up his friend. "Now come on, double time!"

Issei only sighed as he started to run again.

-Timeskip-

Akito stared at the stack of leaflets that had been handed to him by Karlamine before looking at a smirking Rozalin. "Rozy, what the hell is this?" he asked.

Rozalin raised an eyebrow at the nickname before letting it go. "This is your first job as a Devil, you are to hand out these leaflets." She explained. "Don't worry this definitely ties into you being a Devil, I promise you."

Akito stared at her before sighing. "Alright, how does this work?" he asked.

"You pass them off to greedy humans or superstitious ones." Rozalin said.

"And just how do I find these greedy humans?" Akito asked.

"I placed an app on your phone while you were distracted by Ni and Li." Rozalin replied with a shrug.

Akito blushed and looked away. It wasn't his fault they were adorable when they let their ears out…or when they purred…So adorable. He shook his head and sighed. Damn his weakness to the adorable.

"Well might as well get started then." Akito said.

"Good, then afterwards we can go over your training schedule." Rozalin said.

Akito nodded. He couldn't wait.

"Well? Get going!" Rozalin said as Akito grabbed the stack, placed in a backpack, which he put on his back. A moment later, Akito jumps out the window. "This kid's fun."

-Later that night- '

Akito walked out of a store with a bag full of food. Passing out the leaflets took longer than he thought but not from people refusing. Rather, the sheer number of them. Akito sighed as he thought about it. 'I swear I passed out like a month's worth of those damn things' he thought. Suddenly, he jumped to the right narrowly avoiding a blue light spear.

"Damn, I missed." A man's voice said.

Akito looked up and noticed a middle aged looking man wearing a fedora and trench coat as well as the black feathered wings on his back. "Oh great another fallen." Akito said, annoyed as he quickly summoned Dragon's Bane Armory. 'No better place to learn.'

"Well well, my luck must be changing, two Devils encounters, two nights in a row." The man said.

Akito narrowed his eyes. "So you're the one who attacked my friend." He said.

"Yes, it was I, Dohnaseek." The fallen said. "However, he was not a Stray Devil, hopefully you are."

"Sorry, afraid not, I serve the mighty House of Phenex." Akito said before he decided to try something and quickly thought of a sword. "However, I'm up for a fight if you are."

 **[Shift!]**

Both of Akito's gauntlets glowed brightly. When the light died down, both gauntlets were gone and Akito beheld his new weapon. Akito now held a great sword with midnight blue blade that had a silver line through the middle. The handguard was shaped like a midnight blue dragon's head with diamond eyes and two dragon wings forming two axe like handguards.. The hilt of the sword was silver and ended spiked tip.

Dohnaseek smirked. "A low-class Devil with guts, I like that." He said before forming a light spear. "Very well, prepare to die."

Akito soon found himself in a deadlock and noticed he and Dohnaseek appeared to have equal strength. Keywords appeared to. Akito channeling into his Evil Piece put more force and pushed Dohnaseek back before charging at him with extreme speed.

Dohnaseek recovered in time to block a downward slash that might have split him in half but this only served to shatter his light spear. 'Such power and speed, the boy must have the Queen piece.' He thought as he stared with wide eyes.

Akito tried to take advantage of the Fallen's shock and went for diagonal slash. Dohnaseek managed to block with a tougher light spear. This lead to the two of them clashing multiple times before both jumped back and Dohnaseek went into the air.

"I have to admit, you're better than I expected." Dohnaseek said as he took a few breaths.

Akito chuckled. "That's what she said." He joked.

"It's too bad I have to kill you." Dohnaseek said.

"Sorry, dying's not on my schedule." Akito said as his the sword glowed.

 **[Shift!]**

Akito now held two blue and silver pistols and took fire at Dohnaseek who flew around to dodge the bullets before tossing his spear at Akito.

 **[Shift!]**

The left pistol turned into shield that blocked the spear but Akito was blown back when it exploded and he hit the ground hard. "Okay, that hurt." He said through gritted teeth as he stood up. Akito looked up and saw Dohnaseek hovering with a smirk.

"Is that all you have Low-Class?" Dohnaseek taunted.

Akito narrowed his eyes. The pistol and shield glowed as did the greaves this time.

 **[Shift!]**

Akito now had gauntlets, however Dohnaseek had never seen gauntlets like these before and was the same for the greaves. Akito's wings sprouted from his back and he took off after Dohnaseek. The Fallen Angel was shocked at the speed and suffered a vicious blow to the face which was followed by the bang of a gun and Dohnaseek was sent towards the ground but managed to recover before impact. Akito cocked back his fist back and strangely the gauntlet cocked and released what looked like bullet shell.

Akito's mind briefly wandered to the awesomeness that was the Ember Celica, weapon of his number one favorite, Yang Xiao Long. Although, he couldn't exactly use the same name though. 'I'll think about it later.' He mentally decided as he focused on Dohnaseek who looked angry. 'Wait, is that blood on his lip?'

Dohnaseek was pissed. This Devil had just made him bleed. Him! The Mighty Dohnaseek! "How dare you, low-class Devil filth?!" he yelled before charging with two light spears ready to end Akito before he dodged a fireball, which distracted him long enough for Akito to land a kick to his stomach followed by another gunshot, this one from the greaves. While Akito hated Mercury, he had to admit, he had a cool weapon.

This time Dohnaseek hit the ground hard. As he stood up, he growled in anger. "Who dares interfere in this fight?" he yelled.

"That would be me." A woman's voice said. Dohnaseek looked behind him and saw Rozalin walking out of the shadow of a tree. "Hi there, I'd prefer if you stopped attacking my servant."

Dohnaseek cursed in his mind. He remembered the description of this woman and knew he stood no chance. He took the air again and dispersed his light spears. "I'll leave for now, but should we cross paths again, I'll be sure to eradicate both of you." He said before he flew off and the barrier fell.

 **[Disarm!]**

Akito sighed as he landed on the ground in front of Rozalin as his Sacred Gear returned to normal then disappeared. "Well, that was fun!" he said.

Rozalin looked at Akito with a hint of concern. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he managed to get me." Akito replied with a smile.

Rozalin smirked. "Good, now let's get you home, your training starts tomorrow after all." She said as she handed him a bag, which carried the stuff he bought.

Akito nodded and saluted. "You got it." He said.

-Next morning-

Akito groaned awake as he hit his alarm the moment it turned on. He sat up and stretched before he found himself pulled back down by a slender arm. Akito was surprised and quickly noticed the head of blonde hair that belonged only to Rozalin. 'Why the fuck is she in my bed?!' he mentally yelled.

"What possesses you to wake up this early?" Rozalin asked as she looked at him

"I like to exercise before school." Akito replied.

"You have all day to exercise, I sent in a notification that you won't be in today." Rozalin said. "I want to make sure you get all the training you can today."

"Okay, then why can't we start now?" Akito asked.

"Don't you want to enjoy the feeling of having a beautiful half naked woman lying next to you in bed?" Rozalin said as she pressed her body against his.

Akito blushed. "It's not that, guaranteed, I just want to take full advantage of the day you've given me." He replied.

Rozalin smirked before laughing. "Alright, let's get to it then."

-Timeskip-

Akito now stood in the training grounds of the Phenex Estate, dressed in red sleeveless hoodie, black sweats and black sneakers with red soles and laces. Across from him stood Rozalin, Karlamine and Xuelan.

"Alright, here's the deal." Rozalin started with a serious expression. "After seeing your fight with Dohnaseek, I've concluded that while you did impressive for a new Devil, you were lucky your opponent didn't take you seriously, otherwise I'd be out of a Queen."

Akito inwardly winced as he caught the hidden message. He made a mistake that could've killed him…again.

"Next time, you won't be that lucky, so we need to make sure you won't need to be." Rozalin said. "So, I've devised a training schedule for the week and weekends out of school."

Akito nodded.

"I've modified your morning exercises to be more efficient for growth as a Devil." Rozalin said. "After school, you will start hand to hand training with Xuelan."

Xuelan stepped forward and bowed. "Your hand to hand combat, while very impressive for self-taught street fighting, is still sloppy and unrefined." She said calmly. "As such I have located a style that I believe will fit you perfectly."

"I look forward to learning it, sensei." Akito said as he bowed to her, missing her blush.

'S-Sensei!' She mentally yelled.

"After that, you will begin weapon training with Karlamine." Rozalin said, prompting the Knight to step forward.

"Despite my preference for swords, I am skilled in various weapons such as spears, pole arms and other close combat weapons." Karlamine said. "You've shown you have basic knowledge of a sword at least, we will work to refine and ensure maximum efficiency in the use of your Sacred Gear."

Akito nodded again, neglecting to mention he never used any of the weapons he summoned before the actual fight.

"Finally, I will personally look over your magic training." Rozalin said as she crossed her arms. "You seem to have a little more than the average reincarnated Devil, so were going to work on increasing and controlling it."

"I'm ready whenever you are, Lady Rozalin." Akito said, as he noticed Roxanne was watching.

Rozalin nodded. "Good but you must understand that this will probably be the most grueling experience of your life this far, and that nothing short of passing out is considered maximum effort. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Rozalin." Akito said with a salute.

"I said, is that understood?!" Rozalin yelled.

"Yes, Lady Rozalin!" Akito shouted.

"Good, then let's get to work!" Rozalin called out.

Akito looked confused. "What about my weekend schedule?" he asked.

Rozalin smirked cruelly. "It's Friday, learn as you go." She said. "Xuelan, you're up!"

Akito suddenly found himself kicked in the side and was sent flying across the field before he collided with a boulder.

"Lesson #1," Xuelan started coldly. "Always have your guard up."

Akito groggily stood up holding his ribs. He knew that if not for Queen Piece inside him, that kick could've done much, much worse.

"DODGE!" Xuelan shouted before punching Akito in the face sending him flying once again. "Your guard wasn't up!"

Akito growled as he wiped the blood from his lip, not noticing his eyes flashed silver before returning to normal. He stood up and faced Xuelan while getting into a fighting stance.

The real training begins NOW!

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Alright finally finished, since the increased word count is a little more difficult.**

 **Anyway Reviews!**

 **The Storm Master 567: Sorry I kept you waiting so long, I'll try to be faster!**

 **Ghost of the Demon Ragriz: Thanks, I'm going for as Original as possible.**

 **Anime PJ: Thanks, glad to know Akito is so well liked.**

 **Stormgreywolf: Xenovia is with Akito, Irina is with Issei, still on the fence about Rossweisse**

 **Ryujin96: Thanks for your advice I'll be sure to remember that in the future, as for your suggestions, the only difficult part is Sona with Issei, I'll have to talk with my Council about it.**

 **Phoenix Bird: Firstly, didn't sound like a troll. Second, I see exactly where you're coming from and I understand your point. I'm currently working on a different story that is hopefully as original or rare as I think it is, I hope that will be more your speed.**

 **Guest: Borderlands, I just changed to introduction. The original line, "Light the fuse bitches, I'm ready to blow.**

 **Next, Harems**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Raynare, Koneko, Yura, Bennia, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Ravel, Yubelluna**

 **Akito: Rozalin, Akeno, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Shaiya, Grayfia, Xenovia, femVali, Yasaka**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Akito grunted in pain as an explosion sent him crashing into another boulder. He quickly flew into the air as a fireball hit the boulder he had slammed into. It had been two days since he started training, today being Sunday. Thanks to Ni, he knew it was about 7:30, meaning time for his magic training. It took a few minutes to memorize his weekend training schedule.

4 am to 6 am – Morning Exercise

6 am to 6:30 am – Breakfast

6:30 am to 7 am – Training Overview

7 am to 10 am – Martial Arts training with Xuelan

10 am to 1 pm – Weapons training with Karlamine

1:30 pm to 2 pm- Lunch

2 pm to 5 pm – Team Building and Double Team Countering with Ni and Li

5 pm to 8 pm – Magic Training with Rozalin

8 pm to 9 pm – Dinner and Lessons on Supernatural Society.

9 pm – Bedtime

Akito had memorized the schedule and with Rozalin's consent, texted the schedule to Rias with side notes to increase his stamina and threaten to burn his porn as a motivation.

"Come on Akito, that all you got?" Rozalin said from the ground.

Akito growled before a pointing an open palm and unleashing a stream of _blue_ fire at Rozalin who smirked and dodged.

"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me." Rozalin sang out.

Akito's eyebrow twitched. He quickly flew towards her using speed of the Knight while firing blue energy bullets at her.

Rozalin dodged around the bullets as she if she were dancing while laughing merrily. She was caught off guard when Akito was in front of her and attacked her with flaming punches and kicks. One perk of being in a Phenex peerage is being given the ability to use the flames of the Phenex. However, Akito's flames were blue, something never recorded in the Phenex family. This left her curious as to where the blue fire came from, her only theories being he himself changed the color, they burned hotter than regular fire, or it was influence of his Dragon's Bane Armory.

Rozalin quickly dodged a blast of fire aimed at her face. Apparently, he was confident in her regeneration to do something like that. Rozalin smirked.

Akito seeing the smirk released one of his own, since she was prepared to counter attack his assault, he could now unleash his surprise. Focusing on a spot behind her legs he created a wind bubble and launched at the back of her legs. The bubble hit and Rozalin was shocked as she fell backwards before Akito caught her wrist and pulled her forward. Rozalin was expecting an attack but was not prepared to be pulled into a deep kiss, which caused her to freeze.

Akito quickly released the kiss but continued to hold Rozalin, whose face was stuck in a shocked expression. Akito was confused before he quickly let go and flew away as Rozalin burst into flames. Rozalin grit her teeth as she walked forward.

Akito unconsciously licked his lips. 'Mmm, strawberry.' He thought as he slightly shivered in delight.

Rozalin saw this and blushed. "Y-You stole m-my f-first kiss." She said through grit teeth as she formed a fireball in both hands. "Now, you have to pay."

"To be fair, it was mine too." Akito said as he saw her bring the fireballs together and also pump more magic into it, causing to grow.

"I'm not in a marriage contract like Rias and he's not dating anyone since that fallen killed him." Rozalin mumbled. "It's the only way, there is no alternative."

"What? I can't hear you." Akito called out.

"Your virginity is mine!" Rozalin yelled.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Rozalin and Akito stopped as the sound entered their ears. Rozalin's attack faded and Akito just stared at her in shock at her declaration.

There was silence.

"Umm, I think I'll head home early tonight." Akito said, as he formed a teleportation circle and left, even the flames of his teleportation being blue.

Rozalin stood there frozen as her hair shadowed her eyes while the rest of her peerage looked in frozen with shocked expressions before Karlamine turned off the alarm.

"DAMN IT!" Rozalin roared as she exploded. However, she did not see her mother watching from one of the windows with narrowed eyes.

-Next Morning-

Akito to school with the Rozalin's declaration on his mind.

"Hello Akito." Rias said as she walked up behind him.

Akito looked up. "Oh, hey Rias." He greeted with a smile.

"How are things with Rozalin?" Rias asked.

"She's plotting on my virginity." Akito stated bluntly.

Rias stopped as her expression was stuck in one of shock. "What?!" she yelled.

"You heard me, she plans to take my innocence, what's left of it anyway." Akito said with a shrug.

Rias raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean what's left of it?" she asked.

"Rias, I'm a pervert, just as much as Issei, if not more." Akito admitted.

"You don't seem like one." Rias stated.

"Issei and I are two different types of perverts. Issei is the Open Pervert AKA the Super Pervert, his mind is one tracked, he is driven by instinctual lust which leads to his peeking, he is honest about his intentions to the point it's undesirable yet hopes it will bring him closer to reaching the goal, and that is his fatal flaw." Akito explained as if teaching a class. "I am the Methodical Pervert AKA The Seducer, I plan to bring the woman to me, I subtly make her desire my presence, afterwards then they slowly begin to think of me of someone that they can't be without, which then slowly brings out their lust and something such as a single touch sets a fire in their body that grows stronger each passing day before they inevitably give in."

Rias couldn't help but listen to the strange explanations he gave out about the types of perverts he and Issei were. She honestly didn't even know there were different types. "And you saw fit to reveal your methods to me why?"

"Simple, my dear Rias." Akito said as he turned to her with a smile. "I have no intention to seduce you."

Rias pouted. "Why not?" she asked. She was desirable.

"Simple, my interest lies more in your Queen while Issei is more infatuated with you." Akito said.

"Did you just admit that you plan to seduce Akeno?" Rias asked.

"I don't have a problem with that." Akeno said as she appeared seemingly from nowhere and hopped on Akito's back, purposely pressing her assets into his back.

Akito simply turned his head and smiled at her. "Good morning Senpai, how are you this morning?" he asked.

"For shame, using the same methods to seduce after I already heard them." Akeno said with a teasing smile.

"Aww, too bad, then I guess I'll have to go to plan B." Akito said with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh? And what is plan B?" Akeno asked. Suddenly, Akito turned around and pulled her forward by her rear until she was flushed against him.

"I'll have to lock you away and ravish your body until you realize your love for me." Akito stated. "Of course that may involve taking you away from Rias."

If Rias were anybody else, her jaw would've dropped in shock at Akito's bold statement. However, she wasn't anybody else, so her eyebrow merely twitched because of his implication of taking away her Queen and best friend.

"Oh my, there's no telling what perverse and depraved ideas you have for my poor body." Akeno said dramatically in response. "Whatever shall I do?"

"Give in Senpai, give in to my love." Akito said huskily as he leaned in closer.

"Aki-Kun." Akeno said dreamily as she did the same.

"Could you two not do this in the middle of the street?" Rias asked annoyed.

The two backed away with a smirk on both their faces.

"That's fine." Akeno said.

"We'll just wait until we're in the clubroom." Akito said before he walked towards the school.

"No way in hell are you to going to start fornicating in my clubroom." Rias said walking after Akito with Akeno giggling right behind her.

-Later-

"DODGE!" Xuelan yelled as she threw a flaming punch at Akito who ducked, leaving Issei to take the blow.

Rias sighed as her Pawn was sent into the wall. "Was that necessary?" she asked.

"I was instructed to make sure Akito is able to efficiently handle a surprise attack. Xuelan explained. "As such, Yes it was."

Akito sighed. "So it's time for training?" he asked.

"Actually, it's time for your first contract." Karlamine said as she approached him.

"Awesome." Akito said as Karlamine handed him the paper. After reading the information, Akito nodded before using his unique teleportation circle to reach his destination. Looking around he saw a fancy room.

"Well, this unexpected yet, not unpleasant." A voice said. Akito quickly found the person and lightly blushed. It was a woman, who appeared to be in her early thirties. She had strawberry blonde hair that is tied into a bun with a ponytail that reached the middle of her back and chin length bangs framing her face. She had one visible silver eye as the other was covered by a black eyepatch that had a scar. She had on a black dress shirt that showed the cleavage of her BOUNTIFUL bust, and black dress pants. She had a sultry yet powerful presence that kind of threw Akito for a loop.

"Um, hello." Akito said, using every ounce of willpower not to even so much as GLANCE at her cleavage.

"Hello, handsome." The woman said. "When I tried this out, I honestly expected something gruesome and hideous, not tall, toned, and gorgeous."

Akito blushed and looked sheepish. He wasn't used to being complimented by women of her caliber. "Um, thanks. My name's Akito, how can I be of service?" he asked.

"I can think of many ways for you to be of 'service' to me." Akito shivered when she licked her lips. "But for now I'll keep it simple."

Akito mentally thanked Maou yet cursed them at the same time.

"As you can see, I carry a lot of 'weight' around." She said, pushing her breast up, causing Akito to give a quick glance before he returned back to her eye. "It's absolute murder on my back and I was hoping you had a little devil magic that could help."

"Well, I'm not sure if there's any magic for that but I can give you a massage instead." Akito said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I see, well we might as well get started." The woman said, as she began to undress.

Akito had to stop himself from ogling her. "I'll wait outside until you're ready."

"Why? I'm going to be naked for the massage anyway." The woman said. "At most you'll see more of my body than anyone else has ever seen."

Akito thought about it and shrugged. She had a point. "I guess you're right." He said.

"Good, I'm ready." The woman said.

Akito turned around and blushed since she was lying in a seductive position covered only by the sheet of her bed. "You know it occurred to me that I never got your name." Akito said, as he unconsciously licked his lips.

The woman's sultry smirk grew slightly bigger. "Ryoko Murasame." the woman now named Ryoko said.

"Well, It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Murasame." Akito said.

"Please, just call me Ryoko." The sultry woman said.

"Ryoko-san it is then." Akito said as he began.

The following hour would be the most difficult moment of Akito's life.

-The Next Day-

Akito sighed as he walked with Issei to school. Issei was complaining about his how his client wasn't a beautiful girl like he expected. After finishing his contract with Ryoko, he went home and damn near drowned himself in ice cold water. She took it upon herself to moan throughout the entire thing, leaving him in a rather uncomfortable position.

"Are you even listening to me?" Issei asked.

"I stopped after you mentioned DBZ to be honest." Akito said.

"That was at the beginning of the walk!" Issei yelled in anger.

"Hm, so it was." Akito said simply.

"Uwah!" a girl shouted.

Both Akito and Issei stopped as the saw a girl had fallen and accidently flashed her pure white panties. Issei had a lecherous face for a moment before Akito smacked him in the back of the head and walked over.

"Auu, why do I keep falling over?" the girl asked.

"Are you okay?" Akito asked, as he held out a hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." The girl said as she took his hand. The moment she looked up, Akito and Issei froze.

'She's so pretty/ADORABLE!' Issei and Akito thought, respectively. However, Akito restrained his 'Glomp Instinct' as he didn't want to scare her and Issei had a small blush on his face.

"Um, are you two okay?" the girl asked, tilting her head cutely.

Issei was the first to snap out of it as Akito was fighting off his glomp instincts that had suddenly grown stronger. Issei picked up her cap(A/N: What is that a veil, a hat, or what? I don't know.) and handed it back to her. "Here you go." He said.

"Ah, thank you." The girl said.

"Your welcome." Issei said. He was confused when her eyes grew wide and seemed to light up.

"You can understand me?" the girl asked.

Issei and Akito, who recently defeated his urges, nodded.

"That's wonderful, I had gotten lost but nobody seems to understand me.

Akito and Issei's mind went to the Language ability all devils possess. Basically, when a devil speaks to a person, that person hears it in their first language and vice versa.

"Ah, I see." Akito said. "By the way, what's a cute little sister like you doing here? Are you a tourist?"

"Actually, I've been assigned to a church in this town, but I don't know where it is." The blonde nun said

Issei nodded. "We know where that church is." He said. "We'll take you there."

"Really?" The nun asked.

"Of course." Akito said. However, neither noticed his narrowed eyes. 'That church was abandoned years ago, so why would she be assigned there?' He kept his suspicion to himself as he followed after Issei and the nun.

Akito watched the two as they chatted happily. He felt like a third wheel but remained quiet. Why? Because he felt this could be good for Issei. If the pervert bonded with such an innocent girl, he might tone down a bit.

"Uwaaaaah" a little boy cried as he was on the ground with a scraped knee.

Before either could respond, the nun went over and kneeled down in front of the boy. "A big boy shouldn't cry over something like this." She said, as green glow emitted from her hands. Before all their eyes, the scrape was healed completely.

Akito's eyes widened. 'A Sacred Gear!' he mentally yelled.

The nun ran back to them after the boy's mother came to get him. "Sorry, I had to do it." She said as she gently knocked her head while winking with her tongue out.

Suddenly, Akito's glomp instinct was revived with a vengeance and quickly assassinated his self-control. So, he glomped her. "You're so adorable!" he said as he spun her around, much to her surprise.

"Thank you, Onee-chan." The little boy said, as he waved at her. His mother, however, had a look of distrust, angering Akito slightly.

"He said thank you." Issei translated.

"Ah, I see." The nun said, as she waved back while still in Akito's grasp. "Um, could you put me down please?"

"Ask me cutely." Akito said, causing the blonde Italian to look confused but she saw Issei hold up a sign.

"Could you please let me go, Onii-chan?" The girl asked with a tilted head.

Akito's eyes were sparkled as he let her go. "Nothing could ruin my good mood right now." He said.

The nun looked confused before Issei told her to ignore it, further confusing her.

Soon after, the church was in view. However, as they got closer the two devils felt their instincts go haywire. Telling them to run and never return or their lives would be forfeit.

"Well, this is the place." Issei said as they all came to a stop.

"Oh, thank you." The nun said.

"Unfortunately, we have to part ways." Akito said.

The nun looked sad. "But I wanted to make you some tea." She said

"Sorry, but we have to go." Issei said. He felt like a killed a puppy when he saw her depressed face. "By the way, My name's Issei Hyoudou."

"Mine is Akito Kyoshi." Akito introduced with a bow. "Let's meet again soon."

The nun looked happy at those words. "Yes, my name is Asia Argento. Let's meet again, Issei-san, Akito-nii-san." She said.

"Definitely." Both boys said as they left while waving.

"Never go near the church again." Rias said.

Well, that sucked. Issei had just explained their meeting with Asia while Akito went over his suspicions in his head.

"But Buchou…" Issei began.

"No buts," Rias interrupted, "that's the territory of the Angels, if you get close you will be struck down by a spear of light. Last time, you were able to be revived because you were human but as Devils, if we are struck by a spear of light then we will turn into nothingness. No coming back and no afterlife, you will see nothing, you will feel nothing, you will be nothing. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Issei said.

"Good." Rias said but noticed Akito's silence and saw him still thinking. "Something wrong, Akito?"

"Yeah, Asia said she was assigned to the church in this town." Akito said.

Rias raised an eyebrow. "Why is that important?" she asked.

"That church was abandoned years ago, due to a lack of followers." Akito said. He knew this because that was when their friend Irina moved away.

Rias' eyes widened at the that news.

Before Rias could reply, Akeno walked in. "We have received an order from the Archduke." She said with a serious expression.

"Akito, we'll discuss this later for now, we have a business to attend to." Rias said.

Akito nodded as Rias and her group transported. Akito prepared to go home but he received a text from Rozalin which said to meet the rest of the peerage at a specific location. Sighing he teleported to the location.

-Factory-

Akito looked around at the outside of the factory as he approached the rest of the peerage. "What's up?" he asked.

"Stray Devil." Xuelan said.

Akito quickly became serious as Dragons Bane Armory appeared. "Info." He stated.

"The target is named Zax, a Bishop of the Barbatos Heir, formerly human, specialized in Wind Magic and Ice Magic, No Sacred Gear." Karlamine explained.

"Where's Rozalin?" Akito asked.

"She was called to a meeting and said to inform you that you will be in charge of us." Xuelan said.

Akito nodded while taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. His actual first job as Queen of this peerage. "Okay, does any here possessed long range abilities?" he asked.

"Yes, I can launch waves of fire and wind from my swords." Karlamine said.

"I know some long ranged attacks ranging from barrages to energy waves." Xuelan said.

"Perfect, our job will be to keep his fire and focus scattered while Ni and Li get in close and work their twin magic to wear him down." Akito explained. "And once he's out of juice, we eliminate him."

The girls nodded.

 **[Shift!]**

"Good." Akito said as he once again had Ember Celica equipped. "Now let's end this."

The peerage entered the Factory with fire in their eyes. As they reached the center of the factory, Akito stopped as he looked around. The girls stopped as well, prepared for combat.

"Stray Devil Zax, show yourself." Akito stated with authority.

A creepy chuckle echoed. "So Mr. Barbatos finally sent someone after me, too bad I have no intention of going back." Zax's voice said.

"Why not come out and show yourself or are you scared of little old me?" Akito asked.

"Very well." Zax said. Before Akito and the girls could react, they were blown in separate directions.

Akito landed on his feet and gazed at their opponent. It was man that appeared to be in his early thirties with a bald head and full green beard, his eyes were black and beady, and his skin was pale and showed veins from every visible area. His outfit was a tattered yet simple black wizard robe and black boots.

"You're not as ugly as I was expecting." Akito said with a smirk.

"Funny, but since only recently left I haven't had time to properly lose control." Zax said.

"Hm, well lucky you, getting to leave behind a pretty corpse." Akito said. "That is if you manage to leave one at all."

"Like you could kill me." Zax said before launching ice spears at Akito.

"Wouldn't be here if. I. Couldn't." Akito said as he punched the ice spears, shattering them. He then began to fire a few shots at Zax who blocked them with a barrier.

"That all you got you little SHIT!" Zax exclaimed as he felt a fire ball hit him in the back. He turned and saw Karlamine with her sword on fire. "You little bitch!"

"Hey now, no need for name calling." Akito said as he fired a few round from a higher spot. He dodged a blade of wind and grabbed a hanging chain.

 **[Shift]**

Akito smirked as his right hand now had an arm cannon. Jumping from his current spot, Akito dodged a large ice spear and fired round after round at Zax while swinging from the chain.

Zax gritted his teeth forming shield after shield to protect himself from Akito's onslaught. However, this was proven pointless.

"Double Super Kitty Kick!" Ni and Li yelled as Zax received to kicks to his spine. He managed to recover and turned around only to be on the receiving end of tag team assault. He dodged a punch from Li but got hit by Ni. He dodged a kick from Ni but got hit by Li. This happened for a few moments before Ni and Li decided to try out their new power move. Ni's hand was engulfed in fire while Li's was covered in lightning. Their fists collided fusing both elements before they punched Zax together. "Lightning Flame Paw!"

Zax coughed blood as collided with one of the machines. He formed a sword of ice and charged at the two with surprising speed but was intercepted by Karlamine. "All of are so infuriating!" he yelled. Zax and Karlamine had a small sword fight but Karlamine's superior skill showed as she swung her greatsword with baffling speed and ease.

Akito meanwhile had found Xuelan with a lot of wind and energy gathering in front of her. "Need some help with that?" he asked.

Xuelan was sweating from the amount of energy put into this attack and showed a tired smile. "It would be appreciated." She said.

Akito nodded and placed his hand next to hers and the ball suddenly ignited in blue fire as he poured his own energy into it. "I feel like this needs a name." He said with a smirk.

Xuelan smirked. "I vote making it a Dragon technique." She said.

"I like the way you think." Akito said before he yelled. "Girls move!"

Karlamine ducked under a slash meant behead her and sliced off Zax's leg. Zax screamed in pain as he forced himself to stay up while Karlamine and the twins hid behind the sturdiest looking equipment.

" **Azure Dragon Hell Burst!"** Akito and Xuelan yelled in unison as the launched the technique.

Zax could only watch in horror as he was engulfed by the blue inferno. The explosion shattered the windows and rocked the entire building. All the girls were screaming as the winds blew against their hiding spots.

Akito's maniacal cackle was heard over the explosion from his place on the ground.

Then everything came to stop as smoke covered everything. Karlamine came out from her hiding place as did the cat twins. The smoke cleared revealing Zax's charred corpse, his stance showing his horrible death.

Rozalin appeared from a transportation circle and looked at the charred surroundings and corpse. "What. The. FUCK?!" she yelled.

"Power Move!" Akito and Xuelan said as they high-fived each other.

Rozalin stared in shock at the two of them and couldn't help but wonder what kind of madman had she revived.

 **(Chapter End)**

 **Alright! I managed to fight back my laziness to complete this. Nope, no life distracting me, no work or school related reasons. Just laziness. But I do have times of inspiration so no way in hell is it getting abandoned.**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 **The Storm Master 567: Thanks. Glad you like it. Btw I don't see it as rushing, just a push I obviously need.**

 **BANKAIZEN: Thanks.**

 **War Historian: Thank you very much, I'll try not to disappoint.**

 **Ghost of the Demon of Ragriz Thanks I'm trying to be as original as possible.**

 **Ryuujin96: Don't worry I've got big plans for Issei.**

 **Anime PJ: Glad you like it so much. Sona with Akito is officially confirmed also yes all girls taken from Riser will be with Akito.**

 **Dragonsayianblue: I see your points and I know it seemed like rushed the reincarnation it's because I'm a little impatient to get to the bigger things. Also, I just wanted to try something different for Lady Phenex since she's usually an instantly nice person.**

 **Desdelor97: Thanks.**

 **Before I go, I want to let you know of the some ideas at the forefront of my mind.**

 **First being an OC gamer story, the problem is I don't know where to place this story. I have a few ideas. Those being Naruto, To Love-Ru, and RWBY. Any other suggestions would be wonderful.**

 **Second, another High School DxD story this one where Rias decides not add Issei to her peerage but someone else.**

 **Third, Is a Konosuba story, would also like suggestions for an ability or weapon.**

 **Harems**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Raynare, Koneko, Yura, Bennia, Rosseweisse, Kuroka, Ravel, Yubelluna, Irina, Serafall,**

 **Akito: Rozalin, Akeno, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Shaiya, Grayfia, Xenovia, femVali, Yasaka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Ni, Li, Sona**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: In Chapter 1**

Akito was in the Phenex Estate's training, currently shirtless and drenched in sweat. He was down on one knee breathing heavily while gazing at the destruction around him. Yesterday, he learned that Issei had created a new move called Dragon Shot and used it to kill a Stray Devil named Visor. Issei joked that he was considering changing the name to Crimson Dragon Shot, taking a shot at Akito using Azure for his combo move with Xuelan. Then he did. So Issei now owned a move named Crimson Dragon Shot.

So the next big rivalry had begun. This was Red vs Blue. Goku vs Vegeta. Naruto vs Sasuke. Sonic vs Shadow. Alpha vs Omega!

Akito grit his teeth as he stood up and spread his arms. The Queen of Rozalin gathered a large amount of energy and caused a crater to form under him. Issei had his own Kamehameha, so Akito would get his own Final Flash. Akito crashed both arms together as the energy formed a blue ball that black sparks popping up. **"Azure Dragon Flare!"** Akito yelled then unleashed the attack. The blast tore through the landscape before colliding with one of the larger boulders and causing a large explosion that slightly shook the extremely sturdy Estate.

Akito fell onto his back from exhaustion, taking large gulps of air. He forced himself into a sitting position as he felt a familiar presence.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?" a female voice.

"Well, it is my duty as the Queen to constantly get stronger so as not to be an embarrassment to my King or her family." Akito said as he turned to see the person that arrived. "Is it not Lady Yubelluna?"

"Spoken like a true Queen, Sir Akito." Yubelluna said with a smirk.

Akito didn't even bother trying to smirk or smile. He had a mental list of people that didn't like him. The list was as follows:

Motohama

Matsuda

Dohnaseek

Roxanne Phenex

Riser Phenex

And the woman talking to him, Yubelluna, Riser's Queen.

"As it should be." Akito said.

"As you are not." Yubelluna said with her smirk becoming a condescending one.

"Is there something you needed?" Akito asked quickly irritated.

"It won't work out." Yubelluna said. "She'll never accept you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Akito asked.

"Rozalin of course, and your desire to be with her." Yubelluna said.

"You think I have a crush on Rozalin." Akito said as he managed to stand up and walked over to his shirt and jacket. "Interesting."

"I _know_ you do." Yubelluna said.

Akito pulled a fruit out of his jacket and took a bite of it before turning back to Yubelluna while chewing then swallowed. "Well, the way I see it." He began calmly before eating some more of the fruit. "You have no proof I do but at the same time I have no proof I don't."

"What are you saying?" Yubelluna said.

"I'm saying that maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong." Akito said. "Either way, I know the truth. Now, if that's all, I'm going home."

Before Yubelluna could reply, Akito was gone in a swirl of blue flames.

-Next Morning-

Akito knocked on the front door to Issei's house and waited patiently. He received a text from Rias saying Issei was injured from an encounter with a stray exorcist named Freed Sellzen. Akito had decided to check up on his friend and had Rias inform whoever it was he would be missing school as well. Akito was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened showing Issei's mother, Hikari Hyoudou, or as Akito likes to call her.

"Kaa-chan!" Akito said as he hugged her.

"Oh my! Akito-kun." Mrs. Hyoudou said with a laugh as Akito spun her around.

"How's my eternally beautiful Kaa-chan doing?" Akito asked as he placed her down.

"Flatterer. I'm doing fine, how are you?" Hikari asked.

"I'm doing great as always Kaa-Chan." Akito replied. "I just came to see Issei."

"Oh, he's been stuck in his room all day." Hikari said as worried look came over her face.

"I'll get him out Kaa-chan, the best way I know how." Akito said with a wink as Hikari let him in. Akito walked upstairs and stopped in front of Issei's room. Cracking his knuckles, he kicked the door open with a shout. "Heeeeeere's Akito!"

Issei jumped up and saw Akito standing in his doorway with a giant smile. "Damn it Akito, stop doing that." Issei growled angrily. "Why aren't you at school?"

"I got the news from Rias." Akito said. "Besides do I look dressed for school?"

Issei finally took note of Akito's clothes. He's wearing a short sleeved blue dress shirt, those ever present gloves of his except the fingers were now blue, black jeans, and blue converse shoes. All in all, he looked like a singer in a boy band.

"Okay I see your point." Issei said before he realized something. "Wait, you gave me all your red clothes to make room for blue ones, didn't you?"

"You just realized that?" Akito asked with a chuckle. "Well I figured that we might as well rep our dragon's colors."

"I see your point, does that mean you're going to wash the dye out of your hair?" Issei asked.

Akito grabbed a strand of hair and looked at it for a second. "Yeah, I will later on." He said. It was little known fact that Akito had dyed his hair red. The reason unknown.

"So let me guess you're here to bring me out of my room, by force if necessary." Issei said.

Akito smirked. "And the Kendo girls say you aren't smart." He said as Issei got up.

"Oh shut up, and let's go." Issei said as he walked a slight limp.

Akito followed with a chuckle.

-At the park-

"So you're saying Asia is with this creep as we speak?" Akito asked as Issei finished explaining the events of the previous night.

"Yeah, probably." Issei said with clenched fists. "I was too weak to save her."

"Well, the only thing we can do is train, get stronger so this can't happen again, and maybe one day we can save…Asia?" Akito said ending on a question.

Issei looked at Akito, seeing him staring at something.

"Onii-chan?" Asia's voice asked.

Issei's head turned to her direction slowly before he saw the blonde nun. "Asia?"

"Issei?" Asia asked.

-Time Skip-

The two devils and the nun were sitting at table in a restaurant, with Akito next to Asia ready to glomp her at the first sign of cuteness overload. Akito and Issei watched as Asia stared at her food in confusion. Issei was the first to snap out of it and grabbed his burger. "It goes like this." He said as he unwrapped his burger and took a bite. He silently enjoyed the look of amazement on her face as he picked up a fry. "And you eat these like this."

Akito chuckled as Asia looked like her mind was just blown. The cuteness of the expression was too much for Akito as he glomped her. "You're just so adorable!" he said as he rubbed his face against hers.

"Um, O-Onii-chan?" Asia called.

"Yes, my adorable little sister." Akito said

"Could you please stop?" Asia asked politely.

Suddenly, Akito was on the floor in fetal position with a rain cloud of his head. Everyone heard him mutter, "My imouto doesn't love me." As he anime tears streamed down his face.

Asia slightly panicked, thinking she hurt Akito. "You can continue later, I just want to eat right now." She said, as she waved her hands placatingly.

Akito was back up the next second. "Okay then." He said, as if he had not gone into depression.

Issei facepalmed with a sigh. "So, what made you decide to go to the park?"

Asia's face changed to one of sadness for a moment before she smiled. "It looked like such a nice day outside, so I decided to go out." She said. "Then I saw you and Onii-chan, then my fun day got even better."

Akito saw through her lie but didn't call her out on it. 'Most likely she realized what their true plans were and ran away. The question is what ARE those plans?' he mentally pondered. He continued to drink his soda in silence.

"Then how about we spend the whole day together?" Issei suggested.

Asia looked surprised by the idea.

"I don't see why not." Akito said, as he got up. "We'll make this day the best one you've had…so far."

Asia looked at the two of them before she smiled. "Alright." She agreed.

Both boys smiled as they began to lead her out of the restaurant. They took her to the arcade where Akito coached through each game. He avoided the fighting games since he knew Asia wouldn't be into them. Akito himself never played but did find it enjoyable to see the elation on her face whenever she won. Although, he did laugh like hell when Asia beat Issei in every game they played. Every. Single. Game. He celebrated with Asia as Issei cried in fetal position.

Issei himself had managed to improve at one of the VERY few things he could do better than Akito. The Crane. Asia was looking at some yellow mouse type thing that he remembered seeing from a cartoon as a kid. So, using his superior 100% success rate, he got one for her.

Now, they were at the park as Asia told them about her life after healing Issei. "I was abandoned by my parents as a baby and taken in by the church. One day, I came across an injured animal. I prayed to God to help it and make it feel better. Then a miracle happened."

"You awakened your ability to heal." Akito guessed.

Asia nodded. "When the church found about it, I was taken there as the 'Holy Maiden'. People were brought from all over the world to be healed. I was helping people and it made me happy. However, one day, I came across a person that was badly hurt. Even though he was a devil, I healed him." She explained.

"That's when things changed." Akito stated, seeing where it was going.

"When the church found out my ability, I was branded a heretic and cast out of the church." She said as she remembered the words spoken.

"She can heal devils, witch!"

"She's a witch, burn her!"

Akito's teeth were clenched as Issei's hands were set in to fists. She was abandoned for helping someone, like she was taught to do.

"I was shocked when no one came to my defense; everyone was only nice to me because of my power. I had nowhere else to go, so I had to rely on the Fallen Angels." Asia said, tears forming in her eyes. "Through all this, I only dreamed to have a friend, to hang out with, to go shopping, to talk normally with, to be able to…"

"Then, I'll be your friend!" Issei exclaimed. "We've already done most of that stuff together, so we're already friends!"

"Issei-san, that's not possible." Asia said, before she was pulled into a hug.

"It is possible because it's already happening." Akito said. "You have a friend in Issei, while you have a brother in me and I promise you to any deity that will listen, we will make sure you never shed such sad tears again."

"Onii-chan…" Asia said.

"How sweet, but I'm afraid it's not possible." A familiar voice said.

Issei's eyes widened as he saw 'Yuuma' floating above the water in her true form. "Yuuma-chan!?" he yelled before he remembered she was a fallen angel.

"For Devils to bond with a nun, it's like tragic love story." Another familiar voice said.

Akito's expression became blank at hearing it, as he saw 'Yuuki' land near them in her true form as well. "Yuuki" he said with a tone that was both blank and venomous.

"Raynare-sama, Kalawarner-sama." Asia said in a distressed tone but felt Akito hold her tighter. She looked up and saw him smiling at her.

"You'll be fine, don't worry." Akito said, his tone changing to that of a true older brother.

Asia nodded, as she for a moment she wondered if the comfort she felt was that of being protected by an older sibling.

"So, you two survived." Raynare said.

"As Devils in fact." Kalawarner said before she focused on Akito, who had let go of Asia and was now staring at her, with a blank expression. "Hello Aki-kun, miss me?"

Akito gave no response as he continued to stare.

"Come on now, don't be like that." Kalawarner said as she took one step forward.

 **[Shift!]**

Faster than any of them could comprehend, Akito now wielded a blue war fan. "Issei." He called to the pervert.

"Yeah Akito?" Issei said glancing back at his friend.

"Get Asia out of here when I say go, no buts." Akito said.

Issei wanted to protest but he knew it was pointless so he nodded. "Got it." He said as he grabbed Asia confusing the nun.

Akito nodded and turned back to the Fallen. "I give you this one chance, leave Asia alone or suffer the consequences." He said coldly.

"That's awfully arrogant of you, to think a low-class like you can beat a superior opponent such as her." Raynare said but noticed the redhead ignored her.

"You should listen to her. Hand over the nun and we'll spare your lives." Kalawarner said. However, Akito didn't give a response, he just took a stance. Kalawarner was starting to get unnerved by the lack of response from Akito. His expression and tone felt was so different from the smiling blushing gentleman he was during her time as 'Yuuki'. It felt wrong, almost…heartbreaking. Was this what regret felt like? She shook her thoughts away. She had nothing to feel bad about, it was her mission! She took another step forward.

" **Dance of the Dragon!** " Akito said as he swung the war fan causing a huge gust of wind that blew away the two fallen angels and forced them to cover their eyes. "Now."

Issei quickly grabbed Asia in a bridal carry and ran away as fast as he could as Akito kept the wind going until he sensed they were far enough. 'Thank you Kagura for that technique.'

 **[Shift!]**

Akito now had a blue Magnhild, the weapon of one Nora Valkyrie. Maou he loved that human Pika-Thor. Before he either could recover, he used the Knight speed to slam his hammer into one of them. Namely, Kalawarner.

Before the woman could react, Akito slammed the hammer into her stomach sending her flying into a tree. He quickly turned and used the hammer to shatter a light spear from Raynare. In a burst of speed, he was above her ready to crush her skull but she flew to the side with the hammer leaving a small crater where she once stood.

"You don't honestly think you can beat us, do you?" Raynare taunted as Kalawarner landed behind him. "A low class like you can't possibly match up to two mighty Fallen such as ourselves."

Akito remained silent as he turned slightly so he could see both of them.

"Aki-kun, do the smart thing and surrender, you know you can't win." Kalawarner said but got no response, just the cold and calculated look that showed he was trying to form a plan.

 **[Disarm!]**

Dragon's Bane Armory had returned to its Standby form. Akito continued to look between the two of them before jumping back so both were in front of him and took a combat stance.

"Idiot." Kalawarner said.

"Whore." Akito spat back as he charged in a burst of speed. He kneed Raynare in the face before jabbing Kalawarner twice in the face, strongly punching her in the gut causing the wind to be knocked out of her, and roundhouse kicked her in the face sending the fallen to the ground.

"Bastard!" Raynare yelled as she tried to punch him. Akito ducked under the punch, elbowed Raynare in the gut, delivered a palm strike to her chin. Then he kicked her feet out from under her and used his rook strength to deliver a punch to her stomach that sent her into the ground causing a small crater.

"Bitch." Akito said as her glared at her unconscious body. "That was for Issei."

"And this is for me." A familiar voice said.

Akito turned only to receive a powerful punch to the stomach causing him to spit out blood. His vision blurred as he lost consciousness.

"You fought well little devil but unfortunately, you lose."

Akito's final thought before everything went black. 'Fuck you, Donut geek'

Kalawarner growled at Akito's unconscious form as she formed a light spear. "You little shit." She said as she prepared to stab him but was stopped by Dohnaseek. "Why are you stopping me?"

"Because he has use, particularly as a bargaining chip." Dohnaseek explained. "He is the Queen of a Devil in the Phenex family, she will surely give us the Holy Maiden."

Kalawarner growled before dispelling the light spear. "Fine, but Mittelt's raping him, at least he'll suffer before he goes back." She said as she kicked his body then picked up Raynare and flew off.

"Whatever makes you happy." Dohnaseek said while carrying Akito over his shoulder.

-With Issei-

Issei felt terrible. Buchou was angry at him for hanging out with Asia, Akito had gotten captured, Asia had cried and now they had to trade Asia for Akito, which would only piss off Akito. Then shit is gonna hit the fan. The hardest thing about this was explaining the last part to Rias. "I'm telling you, we can't do that!" He yelled.

"We don't have a choice Issei, It's either Akito or the nun." Rias replied. "As a devil, the choice obvious."

"Akito won't like it, he'll be angry beyond belief." Issei explained solemnly.

"This would've been avoided if you had stayed away from the nun like you were ordered to." Rias said, causing Issei to flinch. "Besides, Akito's anger is of little concern."

Issei shook his head frantically. "Wrong, Akito's anger is the ULTIMATE concern." He said as he shook.

"Why are you so afraid of Akito? Aren't you two friends?" Rozalin asked from her spot next to Koneko. She was worried for Akito but she was confident he would be fine. After seeing Asia, she could see why Akito disobeyed them. The nun practically screamed the Imouto-type he was into.

"I'm not scared of Akito, I'm scared of…" Issei gulped. " **[The Red Demon]** "

"You mean that thing with the aura, the hair, and the glowing eyes?" Rozalin asked. Issei nodded. "His aura was blue recently, probably his dragon."

"Well red was the color he was known for, especially on that day." Issei said.

"What day?" Rias asked. She thought she would know of some major event that Issei was supposedly suggesting.

"At our old school, a few years back, Akito discovered that one of our teachers was trying to blackmail some of the students into sleeping with him." Issei said. "Akito got so mad that he dragged a teacher into a empty classroom and locked the doors, the screams of pain and terror still echo those halls to this very day."

"Issei that is ridiculous." Rias said with a sigh.

Issei was actually on the verge of snapping before Rozalin spoke up.

"We're not trading." Rozalin spoke up.

Rias was shocked. "But he's your Queen!" she yelled at Rozalin.

"I know who he is Rias, I also know what he would do in this situation." Rozalin said with a smirk and a mischievous glint in her eye. "Officially I can't condone it though."

Rias smirked with the same glint. "Unofficially?" she asked.

"I believe we have some business to attend to." Rozalin replied.

-With Akito-

Akito woke up to find himself in a cell. They didn't bother to chain him up because the bars were made of light energy. He could see the reason for that. He was awake for about 5 minutes now and hadn't seen anyone yet. Oh wait, he heard footsteps. Akito waited silently for whoever it was.

"So, you're awake after all." A voice said. Akito's eyes widened when he saw a blonde loli dressed in gothic lolita. "I hope you're comfortable."

"Considering I just slept on concrete instead of memory foam like I'm used to, I have some complaints." Akito said. "And you are?"

"I am the great and beautiful Mittelt." The loli said as she did a pose.

"…Sweet mother of Maou, you're adorable." Akito said with a smile.

Mittelt facefaulted at his statement before she stood and growled. "We'll see if you can say that when you're eating me out." She said as she entered the cell and closed the door.

Akito's eyes widened for a second before they flashed pink for a second as he smirked. "You'll be _pleasantly_ surprised at what I can do." He said in a sultry tone.

Mittelt's confidence faltered as she heard his tone. He sounded so confident, too confident for a virgin. Mittelt shook her head as she glared at the smirking Devil. She'd show him.

Mittelt walked forward until she stood in front of Akito. "Listen here Devil, until it's time for you to be traded, your ass, and your dick, is mine. Understood?" she said. The Fallen did not notice as something slithered from behind Akito.

"Yeah, I get it but I'm afraid there's something I need to correct." Akito said with his unyielding smirk.

"Oh really, what's that?" Mittelt asked smugly before her eyes widened as something wrapped around her leg and pulled sending her to the ground. Before she knew it, Akito was above her and pinned her hands to the ground. Mittelt's eyes widened when she noticed that his eyes were now pink. The blonde loli also noticed that the thing that had grabbed her was long black arrowhead tail that swung back and forth leisurely.

"You see, _I_ don't belong to _you_." Akito said as leaned in until their lips were only inches apart. " _You_ belong to _me_."

Mittelt's eyes widened as Akito kissed her, unaware that her eyes now had a pink ring on the edges.

-Later that night, with Kalawarner-

The buxom Fallen was walking towards the prison cells where Akito was being kept. A few minutes ago, she realized something. Why should Mittelt have all the fun of enjoying him alone? If anything Kalawarner should have the first go at him. Kalawarner just hoped she wasn't too late.

"Kalawarner? Where are you going?" Raynare asked.

"I'm going to see if I can join in Mittelt's fun." Kalawarner replied.

"The trade isn't until tomorrow, you have all night." Raynare said. "I need your help setting up the ritual."

Kalawarner sighed. "I just hope she doesn't get carried away again."

 **-With Akito & Mittelt-**

Mittelt jumped up and down with reckless abandon as she rode Akito like bull in a rodeo. She was panting as her eyes were almost to the back of her head.

Akito had a downright devilish smile as he thrust in time with Mittelt. "You like that, don't you? Who do you belong to?" he asked

"To Akito-sama." Mittelt said in trance.

"What do you live for?" Akito asked as he felt himself close to climax.

"For Akito-sama's pleasure!" Mittelt called out.

"And who is responsible for the best fuck of your life?" Akito asked as he sped up his thrust.

"Akito-sama!" Mittelt yelled as she came.

"Damn right!" Akito yelled as he exploded inside her. Both were breathing deeply with Akito regaining his breath first. "Now, I need you to do me a few favors."

Mittelt only nodded before her eyes widened as Akito removed himself from her and switched her to all fours.

"Those favors can wait until _after_ round 2, however." Akito whispered in her ear before she moaned as he entered her once more.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Okay! Yes there will be lemons, probably better than the one at the end. Although, I don't really consider that a lemon, considering it was the end of it. I'll probably just awkwardly type out the rest of them.**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **Desdelor97: Thanks. Your vote has been noted.**

 **War historian: There's about 5 of those, I assume you want all of them with Akito.**

 **Ryuujin96: Thanks. I gave Serafall to Issei because for one, Akito has one female Satan. Two, I'm changing Issei's character, he's still a pervert but Akito's influence has kept him from being completely breast driven, so Issei's growth will be actual growth. Meaning Koneko won't despise him. As much.**

 **Stormgreywolf: Thanks, I'll do my best to make this as unique as possible.**

 **Zarroc789: Your wait is over…unless you're reading this comment…damn.**

 **Imperial-samaB: Thank you.**

 **Dragonsayianblue: Thanks. I tried to make Lady Phenex more Non-Gremory like since we never got a fix on her character and making Rozalin that way…actually she was meant to be the opposite of a Disgaea character with the same name. I see your suggestions and I like them. Can probably make arcs on them. As for Akito having a rival…did not think of that. You have given something to think about.**

 **The Storm Master 567: Akito leading was due to wanting to give him a moment to prove himself. As for their relationship from The Arcane Dragon, Sorry, not this time.**

 **Harem hasn't expanded from the last chapter yet. More suggestions for Harems or the peerage are welcome!**

 **Also going to be trying to working on some other stories. Such as a DBZ/To Love Ru that's post Xenoverse, maybe post Xenoverse 2. Also a Naruto story that introducing my new OC, Zangetsu, A RWBY/Gamer fanfiction, using my RWBY OC Jesse, probably another DxD story, most likely not though. And for the fuck of it popular or not, a minor Pokemon story. And for any wrestling fans, yeah that too, also minor.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **P. S. Can anyone suggest any harem anime that are like non supernatural or just high school in general that you would like me to turn into an anime. Martial arts don't count as supernatural to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: In chapter 1**

Akito smirked as Mittelt left his cell. By his estimate, it was around midnight, give or take. Approximately twelve hours before the designated trade. Twelve hours before his plan kicked into action. He was sure things were bound to happen within those twelve hours. What those 'things' were specifically? He didn't know. Could be more sex, could be _attempted_ torture, could be a combination of both. 'Kinky.' He thought as he licked his lips. He smirked hearing footsteps, they sounded like…heels. Mittelt didn't wear heels nor did she move fast enough to have gotten his stuff so fast. Meaning it was either a female exorcist or one of the other two Fallen women. He severely hoped for the latter. Although the former wouldn't be so bad either.

"Looks like she managed not to break you." Kalawarner said as she now stood in front of his cell. "I hope you aren't too tired for another few rounds."

"Who knows? Compared to your Maou knows how many years of experience, I can't be sure." Akito said with a smirk. "You've probably got _thousands_ of tricks in that bag of yours."

Kalawarner frowned, not at the shot at her age but at his insinuation. "Are you calling me a slut?" she asked with a glare.

"I never spoke such a word, is that a guilty conscious I sense?" Akito replied. "I would never give a woman such a label, even if she slept with countless members of the male species throughout various races. Hell maybe some women too."

Kalawarner growled. "Shut up." She said trying to ignore the small pang of hurt.

"Hey, I'm not judging you, you have needs, more needs than the average person, maybe even the average Fallen. I don't know a lot of Fallen but if I were compare it to Mittelt then damn that's a lot of needs." Akito said ignoring her anger, even as she entered the cage.

"I'm not like that." Kalawarner said through grit teeth. "I'm not like the rest of them."

"Probably, you might have the highest bed count." Akito said. "And here you are about to add another name to that infinitely expanding list."

SMACK!

Kalawarner had enough of his trash talk. Who was he to judge her! He was just some Low-Class Reincarnated Devil and she was a Fallen Angel, one who had more blood on her hands than he would see in a one human lifetime! His included. His words were meaningless, they were worth nothing! But then…why did they…?

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

Kalawarner's eyes widened at the question.

Akito was now looking her directly in her eyes, the smirk no longer on his face. His visage was cold and unforgiving. A complete opposite of the happy and caring persona she had been used to, the one she found herself beginning to miss.

"W-What are talking about?" Kalawarner asked.

"One day someone treats like the best thing to happen to them, working their way into your heart, making it their home. Then suddenly, they get bored of playing with your emotions, destroy your heart, and move on with their life with a smile on their face." Akito said as he stood up. "That soul shattering experience can leave you an empty shell of your former self, making the person everyone knows a mask to hide the pain that eats at your sanity, your very being of existence until you're wandering lost through an empty life."

Kalawarner backed up in shock at Akito's words. Akito in turn walked towards her until she was back against the bars of light. Akito caressed her cheek gently but for some reason it served to scare Kalawarner slightly.

"You don't even feel guilty, do you?" Akito asked. "You don't even have a shred of remorse, for killing for playing with my emotions, for lying to me!"

Kalawarner jumped at the yell and noticed something. His eyes had changed color, they were flashing between silver and pink. She didn't know which one she should be hoping for.

"You know, I actually fell for you, no pun intended. So, discovering that all the time I spent with you was a lie, kind of hurt, it hurt a lot." Akito said, his eyes pink. "All our talks, pointless, wasted time, you didn't even care about the things I had to say."

"That's not true." Kalawarner said.

His eyes flashed silver. She hoped that was a good-

"Don't lie to me!" Akito yelled as he grabbed her by the throat.

Bad, definitely bad. Silver is bad. Go back to pink. Pink is a good color, it's a great color, maybe she should ask Mittelt how she got hers pink. Speaking of, where was she?!

"Want to know the funny thing?" Akito asked. His eyes were pink. "I'm not even angry that you killed me. Being reincarnated was the best thing to happen to me."

Kalawarner was surprised, it must have shown on her face because he chuckled.

"Yeah, shocker isn't it? You would think I would have held a grudge for being stabbed but nope." Akito said. "My only concern is…did it mean anything at all to you? Was all of it a lie?"

Kalawarner could not stop the boulder of guilt that dropped on her. Especially since his eyes had gone back to red and were now welling up with tears. He let go of her throat and stepped back until he was back where she found him. She found herself thinking on his question. Did it mean anything? Was all of it a lie? If she was honest, there were times where she actually had fun, enjoyed being around him. Hell, Raynare had to remind her of the mission at least 5 times. Not to mention, she remembered the feelings of loneliness that popped up. She had momentarily thought of going on another date with him each time only to remember what she had done. Thinking of all of this, she already knew her answer.

"No." Kalawarner said resolutely.

Akito looked up at her. "What?" he asked.

"Not all of it was a lie. The only lie I can actually remember telling was my name." Kalawarner replied. "The time we spent, the things we said, the smiles we shared, all of that was real. And I will do whatever it takes to prove that and make up for what I've done."

Akito was silent for a second. "Whatever it takes?" he asked.

"Be it my body or my servitude, say it and I'll do it." Kalawarner replied.

Akito eyes flashed pink for a second before he smirked. "Excellent." He said.

"Akito, I got everything you asked for!" Mittelt said as she appeared in front of the cage.

Akito smirked. "Wonderful, here's the plan." He said.

-Later-

Raynare stood outside the church with a smug smirk on her face. Behind her was Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and a majority of the exorcists that worked for her. In just a few short moments, she'd have the nun back and all her plans would be back on track. She'd take Twilight Healing, return to Grigori and receive the love and respect she yearned for. She'd prove that she was above them all, that she deserves Azazel's attention. All she had to do was give the Devils their little play toy.

Speaking of Akito.

Ever since Mittelt went down there, things got weird. First, after an hour or two of being down there, Mittelt just up and runs off somewhere then comes back half an hour later with a bag. Raynare had sworn she had some kind blue tattoo around her neck but paid it no mind. Then Kalawarner had gone down and now she was being distant…wait that was normal for her. Never mind. Raynare had chalked that up to being Penemue's student.

Raynare's thoughts were halted by the sight of two transportation circles one for Gremory, the other was for Phenex. Now standing before Raynare were both Peerage's with the respective Kings at the forefront. Raynare smirked when she saw Asia behind Issei, who was glaring at her.

"You showed up." Raynare said. "Good, you can hand her over now."

"My servant first." Rozalin said.

"Calm down, Freed went to get him since Mittelt is probably getting her last round out of him before he goes." Raynare said with a smirk that grew when Rozalin glared at her.

"You bitch!" Issei yelled.

"Thank you, Ise-kun." Raynare said mockingly and laughed when he growled.

-With Akito-

Akito sat in a meditative position as Mittelt panted next to him. Mittelt had indeed gotten another round out of him before his plan went to action. He smirked when he sensed both Peerages arrive.

"Lolita-sama! It's time to trade that shitty devil!" A male voice said.

Akito opened his eyes as he heard the voice.

"Ugh, she sent Freed." Mittelt mumbled as she straightened herself out.

Akito's eyes narrowed at the name as the psychotic exorcists appeared in front of him with some kind of remote. He pressed a button and the bars disappeared. "Ready to go, Shitty Devil."

"Depends." Akito replied with a smirk. "Ready to die?"

Freed was about to reply but instead coughed up blood. Looking down, he saw that he had been impaled by a pink light spear. He looked up and all he saw was blue right before his life ended.

Akito didn't even look down at the severed head in his hand before setting it on fire. "That was for Issei." He said before he walked out of the cell and stretched. "Alright, it's show time."

With a wicked smirk and silver eyes with slit pupils, Akito summoned Dragons Bane Armory.

 **[Shift!]**

Akito now wielded a weapon that in his hands had twice the lethal capability. In his hands, was a blue, silver bladed Crescent Rose. Unfolding the scythe, he gave it a few test swings before he was satisfied. "This is going to be fun." He said as he licked his lips.

Mittelt stood behind him and gulped at his current attitude. "Akito-sama?" she called out.

"Don't worry, I just need to blow off some steam then I'll be fine." Akito said as he approached the exit just as the door opened and a stray exorcist walked in. The exorcists suddenly found himself face to face with the gun barrel. "Hi there."

"Um, Hi." The exorcist said.

"Pick a color." Akito said. "Go ahead, no wrong answers."

"Lime Green." The Exorcist said, before his head was blown off.

"Wrong answer." Akito said as he stepped over the body and saw a few exorcists in front of him.

"Halt Devil!"

Akito smirked and ran forward. "Leroooooooyyyyyyyyyy Jenkins!"

-With Raynare-

The fallen was tapping her finger on her arm impatiently. Freed should've been here by now and she was getting sick of Issei glaring at her. How much longer before-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Everyone was thrown off balance by the sudden explosion.

"And THAT is how you slaughter everything in your path like a badass without a scratch on you." Akito's voice rang out.

"Umm, Akito-sama." Mittelt's voice called out.

A brief silence.

"Son of a crackwhore!" Akito yelled as the dust cleared.

Many gasped at Akito while Rozalin smirked.

Akito stood with Crescent Rose over his shoulder, blood dripping from the blade. Akito himself stood with his blue dress shirt all but pointless as it had numerous cuts and holes while Akito was somehow untouched, his pants were completely intact but her his feet were completely bare. However, there were two things that stood out, his silver eyes and his hair.

Black as a Fallen's wings with but one blue bang.

Akito ripped off his ruined shirt and smirked when she some of the girls blushed. "Mittelt take a note for me." He said as the loli Fallen took out a pad and pen. "Learn to enchant clothing to prevent future loss of clothing…outside of sex."

"Got it." Mittelt said.

"Good girl." Akito said as he pat her on the head.

"Mittelt, what do you think you're doing?!" Raynare yelled in anger.

"What does it look like?" Mittelt asked. "I'm quitting."

Raynare growled. "Kalawarner, finish them both." She ordered but she received no response. Turning back she saw Kalawarner surrender and placed in handcuffs. "Kalawarner!"

"Yeah, see the thing is…I don't really feel like dying to today." Kalawarner said nonchalantly as she sat next to Xuelan.

Raynare grit her teeth.

"Ara ara, seems someone has trouble with keeping her subordinates in line." Akeno said with a giggle.

"Subordinates? We don't work for her, we worked with her because we got Sacred Gears out of it." Kalawarner explained. "We didn't agree to fighting High Class Devils."

"Fine!" Raynare yelled. "Screw it! Deals off, Dohnaseek, Kill him NOW!"

Dohnaseek smirked. "With pleasure." He said as he spread his wings and flew toward Akito.

The silver eyed Devil smiled. "Bring. It. ON!" He stated with a smirk.

 **[Shift!]**

Dohnaseek stopped himself as a tornado of blue fire formed. In the center of the flames was Akito as now his entire arm was covered in blue armored gauntlets that dragon shaped shoulder guards with spiked knuckles. His greaves had changed to include what looked like exhaust pipes on a car that were spouting blue flames. Akito smirked at Dohnaseek as the Fallen stepped back from the heat.

"Now the fun begins." Akito said. "Ready for the rematch?"

Dohnaseek growled. "Of course, and this time your death is certain, you filthy Devil." He said.

Akito's smirk became violent. " **Azure Dragon Roar!** " he yelled. He exhaled a swirling stream of blue fire at the Fallen who narrowly dodged the attack. Akito continued to launch the attack at the Fallen but stopped as he had to dodge a light spear and punched another.

"Is that all you have?" Dohnaseek taunted.

Akito smirked before his wings burst from his back and he flew towards the Fallen with incredible speed and stopped right behind Dohnaseek with a flaming leg reared back. " **Azure Dragon Claw!** "

Dohnaseek managed to block the attack but was sent flying into a wall. Dohnaseek inwardly cursed with grit teeth. He looked up at Akito only to receive a knee to the face, his head now in a hole in the wall. Akito felt like showing off, so pulling a Future Gohan, he hit a series of backflips before inhaling. " **Azure Dragon Roar!** "

When Dohnaseek managed to pull his head out of the wall, all he saw was a flash of blue before his entire body flew through the wall. Dohnaseek growled almost ferally as he was buried in debris. 'I can't believe this! This shouldn't BE HAPPENING!' Akito stood calmly as Dohnaseek burst from the debris. "Damn you…damn you TO HEEEELLLLL!"

Akito raised an eyebrow at the Fallen's anger.

"This is not over! I am a mighty Fallen Angel, I will not be humiliated by some damn low class Devil!" Dohnaseek yelled. "I will end all of this now!" Dohnaseek began to pour all of his energy into one large light spear. "Gaze upon your death Devil, and beg for your pitiful life!"

Akito smirked as he spread out his arms. "Time to show off." He said as blue energy gathered in both his hands before he brought them both together.

"Still fighting eh? I'd say I respect you but I'd be lying." Dohnaseek said as he reared his arm back and launch the spear with a shout of "DIE DEVIL SCUM!"

" **Azure Dragon Flare!** " Akito yelled before launching his own attack. The two attacks collided for a few moments before Akito pushed more energy into his attack causing Dohnaseek's light spear to be pushed back towards him.

Dohnaseek's eyes widened as both attacks overwhelmed him. 'I…lost…?' was his last thought before he knew no more.

Akito cancelled his technique and began breathing heavily. "Asshole." He said as he began to fall back. Instead of hard ground, he found himself being caught, his head landing on something soft.

"Knew you could do it." Said a familiar voice. Akito looked up and saw Rozalin smirking at him.

"Oh hey Rozy-chan, what brings you here?" Akito asked with a tired smile.

"You, dumbass." Rozalin said. "Get some rest, you've done enough."

"Okay, no problem." Akito said before he noticed Rozalin leaning in closer. 'Is she going to…?'

"When this is over, I'm going to ride you like an angry bull in a rodeo." Rozalin whispered to him.

Akito was both excited and scared by her statement.

"Now Rozy, let's not be hasty, I was not _completely_ in control of my actions." Akito said tiredly. "I was driven by instincts I was previously unaware of."

"Well now that you _are_ aware, we can begin the necessary steps to avoid another incident." Rozalin said. "We start with four hours of rough passionate sex."

"I don't think that's included." Akito said.

"What do you know? You just started this." Rozalin said. "Now be quiet, Issei just finished fighting."

 **-Earlier with Issei-**

Issei watched as his surrogate brother began fighting Dohnaseek before his attention was drawn back to Yuuma, no, Raynare.

"Now, Issei-kun, would you be so kind as to hand over Asia and stay away forever, that would be great." Raynare said.

"Now why would I listen to a quarter dollar whore like you?" Issei said coldly.

Raynare was shocked and insulted. "I am not a quarter dollar whore!" she yelled.

"Really? Couldn't live up to the standards of the higher classed standards." Issei taunted.

Raynare was seeing red. "Well since you took me on a date, what does that say about you?!" she yelled in anger.

"That I was too focused on your breasts and thought you were an easily lay." Issei replied with a smirk. "Your clothes, _if you can call them that_ , tell me I'm right."

Raynare formed a light spear. "I'm going to kill you." She said darkly.

"You already tried that remember?" Issei said as his Sacred Gear appeared on his arm.

"You think a simple Twice Critical can defeat me?" Raynare mocked. "You're dumber than I thought."

Issei smirked. 'We'll see.' He thought.

 **[Boost!]**

Issei charged with a speed that surprised Raynare long enough for Issei to land a solid punch to her face sending her back a few feet.

'That…actually hurt.' Raynare thought in surprise.

Issei smirked wider as he saw the shock on her face. He brought his armored hand forward and red energy formed in his palm. " **Crimson Dragon Gatling Gun!** " he yelled out as countless energy bullets shot from his palm.

Raynare recovered and began dodging the attacks. However, for everyone one, she dodged three more would hit her. The Fallen began spinning her light spear, forming a sort of shield.

Issei stopped his onslaught and inhaled deeply. " **Crimson Dragon Roar!** " He called out.

Raynare knew that he spinning trick would not work forcing her to dodge. "This doesn't make any sense! You shouldn't be this strong!" she yelled.

"Those sound like standards." Issei said. "Akito's Rule #1: Fuck normal standards!"

 **[Boost!]**

Issei charged again with even more speed and delivered a lariat to the angry Fallen. Planting down his foot, Issei added more strength and threw the Fallen far away.

Raynare rolled for a few feet before stopping.

Issei frowned as he saw her struggle to stand. "Not as satisfying as I was hoping." He said before shrugging. "Oh well, might as well finish it."

 **[Explosion]**

Issei felt a burst of power after the announcement from his gauntlet. "Hm, this must be what Kaioken feels like." He said as he took a Kamehameha stance. "Oh well, **Crimson Dragon Shot.** "

Raynare looked up just as Issei launched the attack. Her last thought as the red attack overtook her. 'Did he say…Dragon?!' Raynare flew through the wall as Issei cancelled the attack.

"Well that was fun." Issei said.

 **[Reset!]**

Issei dropped to a knee. "Yep, definitely Kaioken." He said.

"Good job Ise." Akito said as he pat Issei on the back.

"Thanks bro." Issei said.

Rozalin smirked as she and Rias approached them. "Looks like we both hit the jackpot after all." She said to the redhead.

Rias smiled. "Yes we did."

Rozalin glanced at Rias. "I think you have all you need to free yourself." The Phenex said.

Rias' smile dropped a little. "I can only hope so." She said before she felt a hand on her hand. She looked up and saw Rozalin smiling at her.

"Trust in Issei as he trusts in you." Rozalin said. "I can guarantee he won't let you down."

Rias looked at her for a moment before smiling and nodded. "Right."

Rozalin smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a servant to rape." She said.

Rias sweatdropped as the moment was ruined. Although she had to admit, even as she watched Akito be dragged away while a sleeper hold, that she wouldn't mind having Rozalin as big sister.

 **Chapter End**

 **Okay this took a while due to having to move, hell I'm posting this from a hotel room. But here it is. Now I have two questions regarding two ideas I had.**

 **First how would you feel about another DxD story with Akito replacing Issei? Second, how would you feel about a story with Naruto…being dead? This particular one came to me random as ALL hell. I'm asking now because I want to know how well this idea will be received. Just let me know. The third idea features Naruto a full blooded Uzumaki and OC as a full blooded Senju.**

 **Now, Questions regarding the Harem. Who gets Ophis? Who gets Gabriel? Who gets whatever suggestion makes it's way into your brain?**

 **Also Peerage update! This isn't a list of the current members but the one in my notes**

 **King: Rozalin Phenex  
Queen: Akito Kyoshi  
Rook: Xuelan,  
Knight: Karlamine, Esdeath  
Bishop: N/A  
Pawn: Ni(x1), Li(x1)**

 **I'm still accepting suggestions for the peerage. No particular limitations except not being OP.**

 **As I post this, I'm probably typing a chapter for a minor fanfiction. But this last one is a little tricky. Because there are some lesser known manga/anime that I would like to do fanfictions for. Typically replacing the main character in each one. These are as follows:**

 **Kekkon Yubiwa Monotagari (Tales of Wedding Rings)**

 **Konosuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World (Taking suggestions for weapons or abilities)**

 **Madan no Ou to Vanadis (Lord Marksman to Vanadis)**

 **Re:Monster(Taking suggestions for races, please include an evolution tree)**

 **Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari (Rising of the Shield Hero)**

 **Some of these have enough recognition to have their own section on Fanfiction. The ones that don't will be placed in the Misc. Anime/Manga section until the day they do.**

 **That's all for now so…**

 **Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD**

Akito groaned as he sat up in his bed and stretched. "Man that was a good nap." He said. After the whole incident, Kalawarner had taken Raynare back for punishment as well as her own. Mittelt on the other hand had flat out said that if Azazel was going to kick her out, then so be it because she had found her new master in Akito…was unconscious and laying on her lap. Asia, the would be victim of this incident shockingly asked for either Rozalin or Rias to reincarnate her so she could stay with her new friends and older brother. One coin flip later, Rias had a new Bishop. Rozalin and the girls went back to the Underworld but Rozalin assured she'd be back for her 'payment' which made the knocked out Akito shiver. "What a hectic day."

"Nice to see you well rested, Aki-kun." A familiar voice said seductively.

Akito shuddered as he slowly turned and saw the smirking, _dripping wet_ , form of his King sitting across the room in a red robe. _Only_ a robe. "R-R-Rozy?" he stuttered as his eyes slowly shifted to pink.

"I hope you don't mind but I took a shower, I just got back from training." Rozalin said as she stood and walked over to him. "I figured it would be awhile before you woke up so I had the idea of training with the girls, you know, keep the Peerage strong, do a little bonding, you should really join us sometime."

Akito nodded as focused on her body with his eyes now pink and flooded with lust. "Yeah sure, no problem."

"But that can wait, we have bigger concerns." Rozalin said as she sat on the bed. "You know I never expected you to be an Incubus but it remains to be seen if that's unpleasant."

Akito's body moved on its own as he grabbed Rozalin's hand gently before roughly pulling her into a kiss.

 **=Lemon=**

Rozalin moaned into the kiss as she felt his tongue trying to gain entry. 'Guess he wanted to get down to business.' She thought.

Akito reached into her robe and started playing with her left breast, causing another moan. He then pinched her nipple, causing her to gasp which allowed him to push his tongue into her mouth. The two tongues battled for dominance but due to its length and instinctual skill, Akito's tongue won the small exchange and began to explore every corner of her mouth.

The two pulled back as the need for air became too strong. In an effort to regain control, Rozalin pushed Akito down and began to straddle him. "Let's not forget who the master is here." She said as she began kissing him again, this time winning the battle of tongues. Sliding her hands into his pants, Rozalin began to stroke his hardened member. She smirked and released the kiss when Akito groaned. "You're already hard and bigger than I expected as well."

"Well, I live to exceed expectations." Akito said with a smirk of his own. He removed Rozalin's robes immediately began attacking her breasts. Rozalin moaned as he played with her right breasts while sucking on the nipple of her left one. His free hand slowly trailed down her body before ending at her womanhood.

Rozalin let out a moan as Akito rubbed her slit before slipping two fingers inside. Akito smirked as he felt the wetness. "Talking about me? You're soaking wet down here." He said with a smirk.

"S-Shut up!" Rozalin said with a blush. "That's, ah, because of, mm, the Incubus abilities, fuck!"

"Maybe but it's the same as saying I did it." Akito said as he lowered himself down until he was faced with her womanhood. "But don't worry, it's nothing to be ashamed about." He removed his fingers before replacing them with his tongue. Rozalin was in a state of bliss as Akito explored every inch of her womanhood with his tongue.

'How the hell is he this good with his tongue?! I thought he was a virgin!' she mentally yelled as couldn't form the words. I never knew it felt…this…gooooood. AH!' Rozalin gave a loud cry as she came.

Akito continued to use his tongue, drinking up any juices. When her orgasm was over, he removed his tongue slowly, drawing another moan from her mouth. "Delicious." He said licking his lips.

Rozalin tried to catch her breath. "How…are you…so…good?" she asked in between breaths.

"I don't know, just comes naturally." Akito said as his tail began waving around enticingly. She didn't know tails could move enticingly. But since it look so inviting…

Rozalin sat up and grabbed the tail gently. She was amazed at how smooth it was. She gently rubbed the spaded tip gently. 'It's like top grade leather made a baby with the finest silk!' she thought. Suddenly, she recognized the sound of heavy breathing coming from Akito. Looking she saw a neon blush on his face while looking severely weak and aroused. Rozalin smirked as she continued her actions with the tail. "Interesting, looks like a found a weakness." She said as she placed her hand on his chin and forced him to stand.

Akito didn't know where this spike of pleasure came from but it was driving him mad. He chalked it up to his tail being an erogenous zone for Incubus. A strong one at that. All he knew was that he was completely at Rozalin's mercy.

"Makes me wonder what happens if I were to do this." Rozalin said as she removed his pants and found his hardened member directly in front of her. Smirking as she looked into his eyes, she gently grasped it which earned a gasp from Akito, and began stroking him. "Does it really feel that good for you? Then you're going to love this next part."

Akito managed to gulp before Rozalin began to take his member into her mouth. Akito summoned all his willpower not to cum at that moment. Rozalin looked at him again as she began bobbing her head slowly, agonizingly slow for Akito, taking as much as she could. Akito found his willpower slowly depleting with each slow ministration. Not being able to take anymore, he grabbed her head and began to thrust his hips at a more satisfying pace. Another a shock ran through his body, causing him to lose his grip on his willpower and on Rozalin, as he came in her mouth. The combined sensations made it hard from him to stand. He maneuvered himself to fall on the bed.

Rozalin however, was busy exploring the new taste on her tongue. 'It's sweet, kind of like, strawberries.' She thought before she swallowed it. A new sensation ran through her body. 'What is this?' Looking bad she gazed at Akito's tired form but saw his member still standing proud. Rozalin once again held a sultry smirk as she climbed on top of Akito, her entrance hovering over his dick. She gently placed the tip against her soaked womanhood before completely sheathing the hardened flesh inside her. Akito grunted at the sudden action and groaned as he felt the tightness of her womanhood.

Rozalin on the other hand nearly came. 'There it is again. Why does this feel so good?' she thought as she slowly began to bounce up and down his dick. "This is the greatest feeling ever!" she said between pants.

Akito was panting while he was mesmerized by her bouncing breasts. He grabbed one in each hand and began to play with them. Rozalin began bouncing faster and faster trying desperately to reach her release. Akito soon decided to help her as he sat up. Grabbing her waist with both hands, he began to thrust upwards into her, matching her bounces.

"Oh fuck!" Rozalin said as the pleasure increased. Thinking she needed to up her game, she once again reached for his tail but instead found herself flipped over and said tail wrapped around her waist while Akito held both of her legs. Before she had a chance to say anything Akito began thrusting with wild abandon. "Oh. Sweet. MAOU!" She yelled in ecstasy. "So close. I'm so close."

"Can't hold on…much longer." Akito said as he felt his own release closing in fast.

"Do it! Let it all out inside me!" Rozalin yelled as her legs wrapped around him. With no choice, Akito came inside Rozalin with explosive force. "Fuck!" The woman screamed as she came.

Akito continued to release his seed inside of her before he pulled out and fell over again.

 **=Lemon End=**

Akito was gasping for air while drenched in sweat, his eyes returning to their normal red. "That…was more intense…than I was…expecting." He said between breaths before his head was turned and he was met with the lustful blue eyes of Rozalin.

"Well I hope you didn't think it was over." Rozalin said. "Because that was only the beginning."

If asked Akito would describe it as the most intense night of his life so far.

 **=Next Day=**

Akito woke up with a yawn and stretched. He thought about getting up but two things registered in his mind. First, was the fact that his groin was completely numb, miraculously he could still feel his legs. Second, was Rozalin sound asleep on his chest. Akito sighed as he thought back to last night. It was great, something he'd love to experience again. But he knew he wouldn't. It only happened because he stole her first kiss, even though she didn't take his virginity like she planned. She still wanted gratification. Now that she got it, chances are this will remain a one-time thing.

Rozalin yawned as she woke up. Blinking herself awake, she looked up at Akito and saw him deep in thought. 'Probably can't get his mind off last night, guess I rocked his world a little harder than expected.' She mentally thought as she got up, gaining his attention.

"Morning Rozy." Akito said with his usual tone.

"Morning, sorry but I don't have time for another round." Rozalin said as she got dressed. "I have to get home and hope my mother isn't waiting for me."

Akito rolled his eyes.

"And another thing, keep this a secret, wouldn't want anyone to find out about this and use it against me." Rozalin said. "Also, I wouldn't get my hopes if I were you. This is just-"

"A one-time thing? Yeah, I figured as much." Akito interrupted as he got out of bed, not bothering to cover himself. He grabbed some clothes and prepared to get ready for the day.

Rozalin blinked at this. "Oh, alright then." She said. "I'll send the girls over for training later."

"Alright." Akito said as he used his tail to open and close the door.

Rozalin blinked again. "What's with him?" she asked aloud before shrugging and focusing on her own task.

 **=With Akito=**

Akito stepped out of his shower and saw clothes waiting for him, folded neatly. Smiling slightly, he got dressed leaving the dress shirt untucked for now.

Akito walked downstairs and saw Mittelt had already set breakfast, pancakes and sausages. Akito couldn't but chuckle a little as he saw Mittelt awaiting him while dressed in her new 'uniform' as she liked to call it. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he sat down and ate calmly. After breakfast, Akito sighed as he had no clue what to do until Xuelan and the others showed up.

"Akito-sama." Mittelt called. "I couldn't help but notice all your music isn't common in Japan."

"Hm? Oh, you're right, they're from America actually." Akito said. "I actually became fluent in English to learn the songs."

"Learn? As in sing them?" Mittelt asked with stars in her eyes.

"Exactly." Akito said with a chuckle. "Want to hear one?"

Mittelt eagerly nodded saying please with rapid fire.

Akito smiled. "Okay sure." He said. "Why don't you pick one?"

Mittelt squealed before running off with Akito following her. When he reached the music room he had he saw her looking through the list before picking one and showing it to him. "This one."

Akito looked at her choice and chuckled at the irony of the song she picked. "Alright, that one it is." He said as he started the song.

( _Play Hallelujah by Panic! At The Disco_ )

 _Oh!  
A moment you'll never remember  
And a night you'll never forget!  
Oh!_

 _All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
Show praise with your body  
Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
And if you can't stop shaking, lean back  
Let it move right through ya (hallelujah!)  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
(Hallelujah!)_

 _My life started the day I got caught  
Under the covers  
With secondhand lovers  
Oh, tied up in pretty young things  
In a state of emergency  
Who was I tryna be?_

 _Then the time for being sad is over  
And you miss 'em like you miss no other  
And being blue is better than being over it (over it)_

 _All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
Show praise with your body  
Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
And if you can't stop shaking, lean back  
Let it move right through ya (hallelujah!)  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
(Hallelujah!)_

 _I was drunk and it didn't mean a thing  
Stop thinking about  
The bullets from my mouth  
I love the things you hate about yourself  
Just finished a daydream  
Who were you tryna be?_

 _Then the time for being sad is over  
And you miss 'em like you miss no other  
And being blue is better than being over it (over it)_

 _No one wants you when you have no heart and  
I'm sitting pretty in my brand new scars and  
You'll never know if you don't ever try again  
So let's try, let's try, let's try_

 _All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
Show praise with your body  
Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
And if you can't stop shaking, lean back  
Let it move right through ya (hallelujah!)  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
(Hallelujah!)_

 _All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
Show praise with your body  
Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
And if you can't stop shaking, lean back  
Let it move right through ya (hallelujah!)  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers_

As he ended the song, he ended up with more applause than he was expecting. He saw that his fellow peerage members had shown up at some point. "How long have you been here?" he asked with a blush.

"We managed to catch the beginning of the song actually." Xuelan said with a smirk.

"You're quite talented, Akito-san." Karlamine said.

"Thanks." Akito said.

"That was so cool!" Ni said as she hugged Akito's left side.

"Akito is the coolest!" Li said as she hugged Akito's right side.

Akito blushed a little at their compliments. "Thanks girls but I'm not that good." He said while scratching his cheek.

"I'm sure Rozalin-sama would like to hear about this." Karlamine suggested.

"No." Akito stated firmly. "I'd rather she didn't."

"Why not?" Xuelan asked with a frown.

"Because this is something I'd rather keep to myself." Akito said while looking down. "It's one of the few things I hold dear."

"Why is it so important that this stay a secret?" Xuelan asked with a bit of force. "Rozalin-sama or the Phenex family could help put your talent to good use."

Akito glared at Xuelan causing the rook to flinch at his now silver eyes almost glowed. "That's why, to anyone else my singing is good profit." He said heatedly before calming down, his eyes returning to red. "To me, my singing is something I only did for my mother."

All the girl's eyes widened as they realized that they never met Akito's parents and that he never mentioned them.

"Akito, I'm so-" Xuelan started to apologize but was interrupted by Akito holding his hand up.

"We should start training now." Akito said as Ni and Li released him, allowing him to walk out of the room. "Mittelt, I want you try to see what else you can make with your light."

"Right!" Mittelt said as she saluted and ran out the room but in a different direction from Akito.

Xuelan sighed as she felt guilty for trying to push Akito to use his talents, which was obviously sacred to him, to make money. "Come on girls."

The others nodded as they exited the room as well.

 **=Training Room/Dojo=**

Akito stood in the center of the dojo with the four girls surrounding him. The four circled him slowly as he took a deep breath before entering a stance. There was silence for a few moments before Xuelan charged first. Akito slapped away the punches aimed at his face before pushing forward and kneeing her in the stomach, causing her to hunch over. Akito then used one hand to balance himself on her back with a spin then kicked a charging Ni in the chest, sending her back. Jumping off and landing behind Xuelan, kicked the Rook forward into Ni sending both to the ground.

His instincts flared, allowing him to duck under a slash from Karlamine's kendo stick. Before he could counter, he received a knee to the face courtesy of Li. Falling to his back, he looked up and saw Karlamine falling towards him with a kendo stick prepped for a downward swing. He rolled out of the way and made it to his feet. He glared at Karlamine but suddenly had to defend against an assault from Ni and Li. Unfortunately, he only had so many hands, so he tried dodging but still ended up receiving a few blows to his face or abdomen. Akito tried finding or making a chance to counter or escape the onslaught but the catgirl twins were relentless in their assault.

Akito cursed mentally as he couldn't get a moments rest. 'Shit, they just won't let up.' He was snapped from his thoughts as Ni dropkicked him in the chest which she used to flip off of him and over Li, who struck him with a double palm strike. The attack served to knock Akito off balance. His eyes widened when he Xuelan jumped off Li and dove towards him with a kick that connected with his stomach, sending him into a wall.

"Son of a bitch." Akito muttered as he slid to the floor.

Xuelan smirked. "Come on Akito, you can do better than that." She taunted. "Surely Rozalin-sama didn't make a mistake. Or did she?"

Akito growled as his eyes flashed silver. He stood up as a blue aura slowly enveloped him. "You want better?" He asked. "Fine, you'll get **better!** "

Xuelan was surprised when Akito charged at her with Knight speed and delivered a heavy punch to her face sending her flying into the wall on the other side of the room, causing a small crater. The rest of the girl's looked shocked at the display of power. Akito's silver eyes glared angrily at the stunned Rook as she stood up. The blue aura disappeared and Akito's eyes returned to normal.

Xuelan stared at Akito for a few seconds as she registered the level of anger in his eyes. 'What did I say?' she mentally asked.

Akito took a few deep breaths before the anger disappeared before it was replaced with shock and worry. "Oh crap. Xuelan, are you okay?" he asked as he ran over to her.

Xuelan looked shocked at the change in attitude, barely registering her question until he was kneeling in front of her. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Rook durability and all that." She answered.

Akito sighed in relief. "Thank Maou, I thought I put too much power into that one." He muttered.

"Just a little, nothing serious though." Xuelan said.

Akito sighed. "If you say so." He said as he looked at his hands. 'What was that though?' He was well aware of why he got the title **[Blue Demon]**. That was something he could trigger at will, like flipping a switch. But that time, it was unfamiliar yet it felt so… _natural_.

"In any case, I think that might be enough for right now." Xuelan said. "We just need to work on your skills with fighting multiple opponents."

Akito nodded as he stood and offered his hand. Xuelan smiled and accepted it.

As he pulled her up, Akito still couldn't up but feel a little guilty. "Still, sorry about that." He apologized.

Xuelan rolled her eyes. "I said it's fine, I've taken stronger punches from people currently stronger than you." She said before a smirk appeared on her face. "But if it really bothers you, then I have a way for you to make it up to me.

Akito blinked before Xuelan was in his face with a seductive smirk. "And what would that be?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking, you and me, alone in a room." Xuelan said, shocking everyone.

"W-what?!" Akito almost yelled. His eyes were flashing pink.

"You heard me, I want nice, long," Xuelan leaned closer. "Foot massage."

Karlamine, Ni and Li facefaulted while Akito's expression frozen into one of shock. He was tricked!

Xuelan laughed at his expression. "You should've seen your face." She said as she fell on the floor.

Akito's eye twitched as she continued to laugh. 'Laugh now, you'll be moaning when the time arrives.' He thought almost sinisterly. 'You won this battle, but I _will_ win this war.' Akito had to stop himself from licking his lips as he left the room.

Xuelan stopped laughing as she felt a shiver up her spine, drawing looks of concern from the other girls.

"Are you okay Xuelan?" Ni asked.

"You don't look so good." Li stated.

"I…don't know." Xuelan said. "I have this strange feeling that I did something I shouldn't have."

"Like tricking Akito, the Incubus that still hasn't begun to control his abilities?" Karlamine asked rhetorically with a raised eyebrow.

Xuelan paled.

"Oh Xuuuuuuuuelaaaaaaaaaaan~" Akito's voice called in a singsong voice. "I'm ready to give you that massage~"

All the girls shivered at his tone. Xuelan gulped as she felt a mix of fear and arousal. The other girls pitied and envied her at the same time.

"Oh sweet merciless mother of Maou, what have I done?" Xuelan asked as she walked into the hallway and saw Akito standing in a doorway with a smile on his face. Xuelan gulped once more and turned to the other girls. "Help."

The girls looked at each other before looking back at her.

Karlamine was the first to speak. "Sorry but I have to keep working on recreating this Requip thing from Akito's anime." She said with no remorse. "It's proving to be very difficult, no wonder that Erza woman is so tough." The last part was muttered.

"Ni? Li?" Xuelan pleaded.

Ni and Li were silent as they walked up to Xuelan, filling her with hope which was ruthlessly crushed as they took off down the hall. Xuelan watched in horror before she jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head and came face to face with Akito.

"Come now Xuelan, you asked for a foot massage." Akito said in a tone much too sweet, almost diabetic. "And I am to _**please**_."

Xuelan was shivering as she was dragged into the room.

Karlamine watched this before slowly closing the door to the dojo. She had to practice a skill.

Xuelan's moans were heard soon after.

 **=Unknown Location=**

Dark pink eyes gazed into an orb that held Akito's image.

" **He's starting to awaken, but it's still not enough."** A woman's voice said. The voice was sultry, almost giving lust itself a sound. **"However, it's still not enough, he needs more time to grow."** That was not a problem, she had waited this long, she could wait a little longer. She caressed the cheek of Akito's image intimately.

" **Soon, we will be together, my beloved."**

 **=Chapter End=**

 **Finally got this done! Take that writer's block! Damn, this took way too long to do. So, you got a lemon, although I admit it was weak. I'll work on that. Now I just want to point out that I will not write Akito's every sexual encounter for word count. Now I just want to point out something. Rozalin is not a Gremory. I know that's obvious but you'll understand in my own twist for the Riser Arc. An idea that was inspired by another Fanfiction I read once.**

 **Now to reply to reviews.**

 **Nivek Beldo: If I do one shots, no series is safe if it interests me. I actually have a plan for the Fallen girls before I even think of making them Devils. Karlamine and the other girls are already from Riser's Peerage and OCs could work but I like to consider all options first. Also, I hoped this chapter answered your questions.**

 **Gawain-Knight of the Sun: The Greek Medea? I know how you feel. You've convinced me.**

 **Ryuujin96: Well I figured since Issei decides to think of Goku in some fanfictions, why not fight more Goku like. Akito's always tried to be the badass, so waiting isn't his thing. Rozalin was meant to be unique to the Phenex clan except for…certain aspects. And don't worry Raynare can still fit. I have ways. Your suggestions have been noted, considered and accepted.**

 **Slasher3321: Probably going to wait for a little bit before doing two stories.**

 **Desdelor97: Thanks, I'll do my best.**

 **Stormgreywolf: It's my favorite too. And thanks. Also, he's an Incubus, I could only draw it out so long before temptation won me over.**

 **Anime PJ: Glad you liked it and that it's keeping you interested. Man, people really love Akito and Gabriel together. And the reason you never see a dead!Naruto story is because nobody has the guts, imagination, or drive to do it. Normally, if he does, he's brought back with some power up or as someone else from another anime. It's kind of a trend gone dead. To me at least. As for KonoSuba, well I'm juggling with it honestly. I hate Kazuma honestly so I'm debating replacing with another OC of mine or not. Either way I need a skill or weapon. I'm open to any ideas you may have.**

 **Dragonsayianbue: Glad you love it. Akito is only going on instinct, he doesn't actually know the more intricate parts of being an Incubus. It's all sexual instinct. As for his fighting, again instinct just different instincts. Interesting suggestion. Moka I like just to have her interact with Akito. Genos? That will take some consideration.**

 **GlassedGamer: I think I get what you mean. I'll try my best.**

 **That's all the reviews.**

 **Now for the Harems**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Raynare, Koneko, Yura, Bennia, Rosseweisse, Kuroka, Ravel, Yubelluna, Irina, Serafall, Ophis, Akame, Reya, Momo**

 **Akito: Rozalin, Akeno, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Shaiya, Grayfia, Xenovia, femVali, Yasaka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Ni, Li, Gabriel, Esdeath**

 **Yuuto/Tsubaki  
Saji/Ruruko**

 **Lastly, the new peerage**

 **King: Rozalin Phenex  
Queen: Akito Kyoshi  
Rook: Xuelan, Moka Akashiya  
Knight: Karlamine, Esdeath  
Bishop: Medea,  
Pawn: Ni and Li**

 **I'm most likely going to be starting the next chapter as you're reading this one. So, hopefully that one will be out much sooner.**

 **OH! I'm now accepting suggestions for Akito's Familiar. Not Tiamat. One, Akito's not that strong yet. Two, I have an alternative plan for her. So I should say his initial familiar.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **P.S. As of this chapter, this story is now titled Azure Dragon Warlord.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD**

Akito sat on the edge of roof of a rundown building. 'Why the hell are there so many rundown places in this place?' he thought as he kicked his legs back and forward. Akito had been assigned his biggest test. Hunting a Stray Devil.

Alone.

Rozalin had decided to see the results of his training and give him a little more experience. So, she called the girls back to the Phenex home and sent him the info. She had also forbid Mittelt from helping. Akito sighed. 'Guess she's making sure she has a competent Queen.' He thought bitterly as he went over the information.

 **Target: Thetis Von Victor**

 **Class: Low-Class Stray Devil**

 **Evil Piece: Mutated Rook**

 **Notable info: Wields Sacred Gear known as Stone Infantry, allowing him to summon golems and stone armor.**

Akito sighed again. 'A rook is fine, a MUTATED Rook is a pain in my ass.' He thought as he hopped down. "Alright time to take the new suit for a test drive." He slammed both his fists together before punching the ground. He ring of blue flames encircled him before rising into a dome then bursting revealing Akito's new attire. He now wears a skin tight shirt that was black on the shoulders, back, and chest, blue on the torso and silver on the sides, with a blue hood attached to the shirt. He also a wore black facemask like Kakashi's with silver line at the top and blue fangs. His gloves were still present with the addition of silver Phenex crests. Around his waist was a blue cloth with a silver and black tribal dragon head. He wears black combat jeans and blue combat boots with black laces and silver soles.

Akito smirked as the transformation was complete. He was glad he got tips from Akeno on how she did her outfit change. Surprisingly she got the idea from Erza on Fairy Tail while she watched it with Rias, who Akito learned was apparently a Japanophile.

" **Well well well, what have we here?"** A deep monstrous voice asked. **"A little boy come to try and kill me."**

"You know I've been called many things, little was never one of them, especially not by the ladies." Akito said with a hidden smirk.

" **And a cocky one. Ha!"** The voice laughed mockingly. **"This should be fun to watch."**

"Oh? Not gonna participate Thetis? That's mighty lazy of you." Akito mocked. "Maybe Lady Paimon is better off without you."

Thetis growled at the mention of his former mistress. **"Don't mention that bitch's name in my presence."** He warned.

"Now there's no need for name calling." Akito said coldly. "It's not her fault you tried to force yourself upon her and the other women of her peerage."

" **Enough! I grow tired of your presence!"** Thetis said in anger. **"Gaze upon my power and curse your masters for sending to your doom!"**

Akito rolled his eyes as Golems began to rise from the ground. "Oh rocks, yay." He said sarcastically as he prepared for battle. 'This shouldn't be much of a problem.' Akito jumped out of the way of a punch of Golem that spawned behind him. He charged at it with a flaming fist. **"Azure Dragon Iron Fist!"** Akito punched the Golem in the chest cracking it while sending into another Golem. With both on the ground, Akito was in the air when both his feet ignited. **"Azure Dragon Falling Spear"** Akito drove his feet through both of them. 'Two down, few more to go.'

" **Impressive but still not enough to win."** Thetis said arrogantly.

Akito smirked. 'Kakashi, don't fail me now.' He thought as lightning sparked around his hands. **"Double Lightning Blade!"** Akito charged at Golem before ducking under a punch and running through it, splitting it in half. He then used the other to run through a fist and the golem it was connected to. Turning around, Akito had a flaming fist cocked back as flames erupted from his feet, propelling him forward. **"Azure Dragon Bullet!"** The force of the punch sent Akito's fist through the golem before he ripped it out, allowing the golem to fall. Seeing the rest of the golems lined up, Akito smiled wickedly before he inhaled. **"Azure Dragon Roar!"** The stream of fire reduced the golems to ash, to Thetis' ire and slight fear. "Hey Thetis! Ready to fight me yourself?"

Thetis growled before he smirked. **"As you wish."** Thetis said as he left his hiding place, above Akito, and jumped down, landing a few feet away, while the earth shook. Thetis' appearance could only be described as…

"What in the name of the unholy merciless mother of butt ugly fuckers are you?" Akito said in a mix of amusement and disgust.

Thetis' head was that of a sheep with three yellow eyes, a green lion's mane and black bull horns jutting for the sides. He had a human like upper body grey skin and black long and thin arms with clawed hands, while the lower body was that of a six legged horse. **"Gaze upon me and witness death!"**

"Didn't you just say something similar to that before I killed your golems?" Akito said as his Sacred Gear flared to life on his arms. "But you sound confident, so I'll trust you this time."

 **[Shift!]**

Akito smirked as he twirled Crescent Rose. "Well, fuck face, bring it!" he said making a 'bring it on' motion with his free hand.

Thetis growled and charged at Akito. He threw a punch with the intent to crush the teen but missed as Akito ducked under the blow and slashed Thetis in the side and was surprised when only a small cut formed. Jumping away as Thetis attempted to backhand him, Akito narrowed his eyes. 'Ok, tough skin plus Mutated Rook equals a pain in my ass!' he mentally raged.

 **[Shift!]**

Akito now wore gauntlets with spiked knuckles. Sighing, Akito charged again and threw punch but was blocked with a punch. The force of the collision caused a small crater. Akito and Thetis smirked before glaring. Suddenly they were both throwing punches at blinding speeds, each blow creating a shockwave. The exchange came to end when Akito received a particularly powerful blow to the stomach before receiving another in the face, sending him into a wall.

" **Ha! What do you say to that, brat!"** Thetis said as he laughed.

Akito pulled down his mask to spit out a glob of blood and glared at the laughing abomination as he placed it back. "I say I'm going to use your entrails for lubricant as fornicate with your skull." He growled out.

Thetis stopped. **"Er, what?"** he asked in confusion. He had no idea what Akito just said but it sounded disgusting and painful.

"I'm going to skull fuck you." Akito said as his eyes turned silver. Charging with Knight speed, Akito appeared above Thetis with his fist prepared to be driven through the Stray's skull. Thetis had no time to guard and stared in fear as his gaze met Akito's silver eyes, seeing his certain doom. However, Thetis was saved by a blast of darkness that sent Akito into another wall. "Son of a sapphire whore!"

"Thetis." A female voice said. "Are you okay, my love?"

Akito shook his head and looked up. His eyes widened as he saw a woman next to Thetis. The woman looked to be in her early twenties. She had flawless pale skin, bluish black hair that reached down to her waist, and crimson red eyes with slit pupils. Her most unique features were her pointed ears and the fangs poking out for her top lip. She wears a white jacket with a fur collar over a black dress with a slit on the right to show her legs and white heels.

'There's two of them?!' Akito mentally yelled.

" **My sweet Arabella, I am fine."** Thetis said while caressing her cheek.

"Thank goodness, I was worried you were hurt." Arabella said before noticing the cut on his side and becoming enraged. She turned to Akito. "How dare you hurt my beloved?!"

Akito gulped at her rage, he felt her power flare and noticed something. 'Are the shadows moving? Is this a Sacred Gear?'

"For daring to stain my beloved, you will now face a vampire's wrath." Arabella said coldly. At her command, a wave of shadows charged at Akito, who jumped to the side to dodge it.

'How the fuck am I supposed to deal with this?!' He mentally yelled as jumped over another wave and charged at her.

Arabella smirked as she raised her hand and summoned balls of darkness, sending them at Akito. **"Evil Rain."** She called.

Akito dodged a few before more struck him sending him back to his previous position. 'Damn! I can't even get close, so what do I do?'

' _Stop being a dragon.'_

Akito blinked. 'What the hell?' he thought. 'The hell was that?'

' _Worry about me later, for now focus on the fight.'_

Akito sighed as he realized the truth behind the words and began thinking back on the first few words. 'Stop being a dragon? What the hell does…Oh. Ooooooh. Oh hell yes!' Akito smirked almost evilly.

 **[Disarm!]**

Akito summoned a wall of stone to block the next wave of shadows.

Arabella watched with sadistic glee as her attack destroyed the wall and seemingly crushed Akito. "That will teach you to mess with us." She said with a dark laugh.

" **Wonderful job, my love!"** Thetis cheered. **"He has surely perished with that attack."**

" _Are you sure about that?"_ Akito's voice asked.

The couple looked at the debris of the earth wall but did not see him.

"But how? I crushed you!" Arabella yelled in rage.

Akito's disembodied chuckle sent a shiver down her spine. _"So how am I talking right now sweetheart?"_

Arabella and Thetis looked around trying to find him. Thetis saw what resembled Akito's shadow on another floor.

" **There you are!"** Thetis yelled before smashing the wall, bringing down the floors and making a cloud of dust and smoke. **"Ha!"**

" _Miss me! Miss me! Your girl's gotta kiss me!"_

"In your dreams brat!" Arabella yelled.

" _We'd be doing a LOT more in my dreams."_ Akito said.

Arabella growled. "Show yourself coward!" she yelled in anger.

"As you wish." Akito whispered in her ear. Arabella's eyes widened but she found herself restrained before she could react. She was about to scream but her eye's widened further when her mouth was covered.

" **Arabella, are you okay?"** Thetis asked but did not receive a reply. **"Arabella?!"** More silence. Channeling what little he knew about magic, he made a gust of wind that blew away the cloud. As a result, he saw a sight that shocked and angered him. His beloved in the arms of Akito, their lips connected, and from the looks of things Arabella was beginning to _enjoy_ it. **"ARABELLA?!"**

Ending the kiss, Arabella looked at Thetis with a blank look, a bright blush, and a small pleased smile. However, she did not speak.

Akito smirked at the betrayed look on Thetis' face, if sheep could look betrayed. "Ara-chan, would you be so kind as to get rid of the distraction?" he asked.

Arabella slowly raised her hand. "Y-Yes, Akito-sama." She said.

" **H-How dare you? You BI-"** Thetis' words were cut off when Arabella swung her hand and a shadow cut through his skin, and separated his head from his shoulders.

Akito smiled. "Good girl, now for your reward." He said with a sultry tone as he pulled Arabella into another kiss. Arabella moaned into the kiss, not noticing her energy rapidly draining, even as she felt her very life force draining, she was in a state of bliss. In the end, Arabella died in Akito's arms with a smile on her face.

Akito inhaled the last of a pink mist that had escaped Arabella's mouth and let her body fall. He licked his lips as he felt his energy restored and even felt more than before. Suddenly he was hit with a massive headache. Information was being downloaded into his head. When the pain faded, he was breathing heavily. 'Did I just…?'

' _Gain her abilities? Yes you did.'_

"…I'm going to bed." Akito said as he teleported home. After a quick shower, he was about to jump into bed but another Phenex circle appeared. In swirl of fire, Rozalin had appeared. "I swear to Maou, this better be important."

"There's a meeting that I have been asked to attend and as my Queen, your presence is necessary as well." Rozalin said.

Akito resisted the urge to growl as he snapped his fingers and a small burst of fire, he was in his suit. "Lead the way." He said. They were gone with another swirl of flames.

 **=Gremory Manor=**

Akito looked around and saw that they were not at the Phenex home like he was expecting. From the symbols on the wall, they were in the Gremory home. 'Why are we here?' he wondered.

"Rozalin-sama, you have arrived at last." A stoic female voice said. Akito looked up and the sight before him almost broke his composure. Almost. It was a maid. No, not just a maid. This woman was the epitome of beautiful maids. She is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Grayfia! How you been?" Rozalin asked with her usual smile.

"I am fine as usual, Rozalin-sama." Grayfia said before noticing Akito. She seemed to be judging him, as she gave him a once over. Seemingly pleased she bowed. "Greetings, I am Grayfia Lucifuge, Queen of Shaiya Lucifer."

Akito bowed as well, partially to hide the blush on his face. "Greetings Lucifuge-san, I am Akito Kyoshi, Queen of Rozalin Phenex." He introduced formally.

Grayfia nodded before turning to Rozalin. "I have been instructed to lead you to the meeting room upon your arrival." She said. "Please follow me."

Rozalin and Akito followed. Akito remained silent as Rozalin and Grayfia were catching up. However, he was trying not to stare at Grayfia, taking a few subtle glances before looking forward again. He did this the entire walk to the meeting room. Grayfia knocked on the door. "Shaiya-sama, I have brought them."

"Send them in Grayfia." A woman's voice said.

Grayfia opened the door allowing them in.

Akito's eyes widened at all the Devils in the room only recognizing a few. Those few being Riser, Yubelluna, Roxanne, and a now pale Rias. The rest were unfamiliar. The first was a red haired man with blue-green eyes next to a woman that looked like Rias as a brunette. Next to Roxanne was a man that appeared to be in his early 30s with slicked back golden blonde hair and a beard, fair skin, and blue eyes. He wears a black suit with a red dress shirt and black tie with the Phenex symbol on it, and black dress shoes.

It was the final person that made Akito's heart stop. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Waist length red hair, flawless creamy fair skin, and blue-green eyes. She was wearing white military shirt that seemed to fit just right on her chest, which rival Rias' chest, black pants, and knee high, heeled black boots. Akito barely managed not to stare and fought off his blush.

"Rozalin, you've finally arrived." The blonde man said with gentle smile.

Rozalin smiled. "Yes Father, I just went to pick up my Queen." She said.

The man's eyes widened a little. "Your Queen? I don't remember meeting them." He said as he stood and approached Akito. "Hello young man, I am Raziel Phenex, a pleasure to meet the Queen my daughter brags about so much."

Akito bowed. "An honor to meet you Lord Phenex, I am Akito Kyoshi." He said with ease.

Raziel smiled. "You've been taught well I see, much different from my wife's description." He said.

Akito's expression had not changed but on the inside he was growling at the mention of Roxanne. "I am merely doing my best as Queen, not to embarrass Lady Rozalin or the Phenex family." He replied smoothly.

Raziel nodded but his smile seemed to shrink a little. He turned back to the other occupants in the room. "Now, shall we get this meeting underway?" He asked.

Akito felt the atmosphere of the room change as all but Riser, and a still pale and sweating Rias, gained a serious expression.

Raziel and Rozalin sat down with Akito standing behind Rozalin. Raziel cleared his throat. "I believe we are here to discuss the arranged marriage between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory." He said, to Akito's unseen shock.

"Yes, although I had thought we had finalized everything." The redheaded man, whom Akito mentally registered as Lord Gremory, replied.

"Yes but it seems Riser has decided that it would be of utmost importance that the date be changed to a much sooner time frame." Roxanne said.

"Why is that?" Lady Gremory, as Akito filed her, asked with narrowed eyes.

"Riser heard of the Fallen Angels that Rias has currently come in contact with." Raziel said. "Naturally he was worried that they may return and possibly kill his wife to be."

Roxanne continued. "He then realized that such a tragedy could be prevented if Rias returns to the Underworld to initiate the wedding now, with which the Phenex would protect her territory in her stead." She explained.

Akito smelled bullshit.

"I appreciate his concern but I can assure you that Rias can take care of herself, and she has a strong peerage as well to help her." Lord Gremory retorted.

"Should they return with reinforcements far beyond her, or her peerage's capabilities?" Raziel asked. "You will have lost a daughter, Riser, a wife, and all Devils perhaps the most powerful Devil to be born."

"Your reluctance might be due to said daughter's refusal to this marriage." Roxanne said. "After all, she has made it quite clear that she despises my son. Her own selfishness pushing her to offer her virginity to a lowly Reincarnated Pawn, which as you know would dissolve the contract."

Akito looked at Rias, who paled further when she made eye contact with him. This exchange was caught by Shaiya and Grayfia.

"Yes but luckily Grayfia arrived in time to stop her before it came to that." Shaiya said, speaking for the first time.

"True but what if no one had discovered her intentions in time? All our planning would be for nothing." Roxanne said. "Because of her selfishness for some low class scum."

Akito clenched his fist and grit his teeth, holding himself back from retorting while Rias outright glared.

"There is no need to insult my daughter's servants." Lady Gremory said calmly.

"With all due respect Lady Gremory, I don't believe it's an insult to call something what it is." Riser said arrogantly. "You wouldn't call a worm anything but just what it is, so why treat the Pawn any differently, if he's trash then he's trash, that's not insult, simply a fact of life."

Akito's self-control was fading fast as his eyes rapidly flashed between silver and red.

"Not like the little punk deserves such an honor such as taking Rias' virginity, he barely deserves to lick the bottom her shoes." Riser said with a laugh. "The punk was probably better off left for dead, but since he's lasted this long maybe, just maybe, I'll let him watch as a real man pleases her every. Single. Night."

Akito closed his eyes and took a deep, DEEP breath, and exhaled audibly. This had the effect of putting all eyes on him. Ignoring the newfound attention, he walked over to Riser's position, his eyes still closed.

"What do you want punk?" Riser asked with a glare.

Akito opened his eyes, which were still red. But silver began to bleed into his irises. Once fully silver, his pupil immediately narrowed into a slit. Riser suddenly found himself held up by his throat, unable to breathe.

"Akito, stand down!" Rozalin yelled.

"Listen here you little shit." Akito growled out. "You know _nothing_ about him, so don't you DARE talk about him!"

"Akito! I said stand down!" Rozalin yelled with glare.

"Rozalin, control your servant!" Roxanne yelled.

"You think you're so much better because of status, well how about now, when a low-class is holding you by the throat, restricting your ability to breathe." Akito taunted angrily while tightening his grip. "You were so high and mighty a few seconds ago, you're nothing more than the hot air you attack with."

"Akito, this is your last warning, let him go." Rozalin said coldly.

Akito glared back at her for a few moments. "Fine." He said before he smirked and suddenly slammed Riser into the floor. "But you didn't say how."

Rozalin walked up to Akito and punched him. "What the hell's your problem?" she said through grit teeth. "Apologize and get the hell out of here. NOW!"

Akito rolled his eyes. "I extend my deepest apologies." He said. Rozalin smirked. "To the Gremory family for having to witness my rebellious actions, I will do my best to keep such future actions from your lovely home."

"Excuse me?!" Rozalin yelled. However, Akito had already summoned his transportation circle and left.

Shaiya smiled lightly. 'Akito Kyoshi, you are certainly an interesting one.' She thought before exchanging a look with Grayfia, who nodded upon recognizing the look. "Rozalin, if you like I could send Grayfia to discipline him."

Rozalin's eyes widened at the offer before she bowed. "I would greatly appreciate it, Lucifer-sama." She said.

Grayfia nodded and teleported away.

 **=With Akito=**

Akito took some deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. He sighed when he thoroughly calmed himself. 'Well that's going to bite me in the ass.' He thought to himself. 'But I don't care, I wasn't just going to sit there and let him trash talk my brother!' His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Grayfia from a silver circle. "Hello Grayfia-san, I assume you're here to discipline me."

"That is correct." Grayfia said as she approached him.

Akito sighed. "I understand." He said. 'Well I did act out in front of the leader of all Devils.'

"Good." Grayfia said as she flicked him in the forehead, which knocked him on his ass.

"WHAT THE UNHOLY FUCK?!" Akito yelled as he held his forehead, which began to bleed.

"There, your punishment is complete." Grayfia said with an unnoticeable smirk.

"A concussion is my punishment?!" Akito yelled in indignation.

Grayfia ignored him and handed him a card. "This is from Shaiya-sama." She said.

Akito looked at the card and Shaiya's name, a number and the title Satan Ranger Red. "The hell is a Satan Ranger?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shaiya-sama would also like to inform you that your actions today have been forgiven." Grayfia said. "You have managed to catch her interest."

"How?" Akito asked.

"Unimportant." Grayfia said. "She looks forward to talking with you."

"…I'm a shameless flirt." Akito admitted with a deadpan. "She's a beautiful woman, title and power be damned, I WILL flirt with her."

"I see." Grayfia said before handing him another card, this one being her own.

"…I'll do the same to you." Akito said. "Especially with my maid fetish."

"So be it." Grayfia said as she prepared a circle. "You may find the results surprising."

"Before you go, I have a question." Akito said.

"No, I will not call you master in any way." Grayfia said.

"Not that!" Akito yelled before calming down and clearing his throat. "What the fuck is a Satan Ranger?"

Grayfia smirked and patted him on the head and leaving.

Akito sat in silence for a few moments.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A SATAN RANGER?!"

 **=Chapter End=**

 **There we go. Finally did it. Now before I get into the reviews I have two things to say.**

 **First, by the time you read this I will have a poll up for a Naruto story with Akito. This poll will determine Akito's bloodline. Does Akito need one? No. Will I give him one for the hell of it? Yes.**

 **Second, I feel Akito is popular enough to ask this. Is there a particular anime or manga you want to see him in for any reason? Main character is too wimpy for your taste? Tired of harem protagonists not taking advantage of their situation? You feel one girl got left out? Just plain want to see how Akito would handle the Harem? Let me know, and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Now for the reviews!**

 **Ryuujin96: Thanks for your support! And I'm mostly over it.**

 **Nivek Beldo: I honestly have no recollection have anyone suffering from saying Hallelujah, so I thought the song would work. You just might love the surprises, you just might hate them.**

 **Desdelor97: Thanks, I'll do my best.**

 **Stormgreywolf: Glad you liked it. I like your suggestions, they're interesting.**

 **Dragonsayianblue: Interesting suggestion, I'll look into it.**

 **Guest: So there are. Got a better suggestion?**

 **Ragna: Demona? Hmmm, very interesting. As for your suggestions, I'm not familiar with that anime.**

 **xNaruhina: I can tell you right now, none of those suggestions are happening. Xuelan evidently does not. And as for your ships of Akito with Asia, Serafall, or Irina will have to wait until the story where Akito has the red one.**

 **Fraxures: glad you like it.**

 **Now for the peerage.**

 **King: Rozalin Phenex  
Queen: Akito Kyoshi  
Rook: Xuelan, Moka Akashiya  
Knight: Karlamine, Esdeath(?)  
Bishop: Medea,  
Pawn: Ni, Li**

 **Until Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD**

Akito yawned as he slowly woke up, looking down he saw a sleeping Mittelt with a pleased look on her face. Looking further down, he saw a symbol on her chest, just below her throat. It was pink heart with a blue outline that expanded into bat wings and a spearheaded tail wrapped around the heart. A bit of guilt entered his eyes as he stared at it.

 **=Flashback=**

" _It's a slave mark." Rias explained as she handed Akito a book. She, Akeno, and Akito were the only ones there with everyone else on request._

" _What?!" Akito yelled as he took the book. Looking at the page, he saw the same symbol that was on Mittelt, but with the only difference being a black outline._

" _The Incubi and Succubi have special kisses. First, is the Kiss of Seduction, this is usually follows their Charm ability, both which involve, simply put, mind control. They use this to enslave anyone who is unfortunate enough to catch their fancy." Rias explained. "Second, is the Kiss of Death, which is used to absorb the victim's lust and their life force. A possible side effect of this is to gain the abilities and memories of the victim."_

" _Is there a way to get rid of it?" Akito asked as he read through it rapidly before his eyes widened._

" _Only one as you can see." Rias said. "Death."_

 **=Flashback=**

Akito inwardly sighed as he thought about it.

"Is something wrong, Akito-sama?" Mittelt asked.

Akito looked back at her for a moment and smiled. "No, it's nothing to be concerned about." He said as he kissed her forehead. "I should get ready for school."

"Okay, Akito-sama." Mittelt said with a yawn. "I can't walk yet, so I'll sleep a little longer."

Akito chuckled as he got up to get ready for school.

 **=Later=**

"I'm telling you, Buchou's been acting strange lately." Issei said as he, Akito, and Kiba walked towards the clubroom. "Kiba, you got any idea what this could be about?"

"Sorry Ise, but I don't." Kiba said apologetically.

"Look Issei, I'm sure she'll say something sooner or later." Akito said patting his friend on the back.

Issei sighed as they stood in front of the door. "Yeah I guess." He said before Kiba knocked on the door.

"Enter." Rias said.

The three boys walked and only two were surprised to see Grayfia. Akito walked past the two of them and stood next to Grayfia, a small blush on his face, to Grayfia's hidden amusement.

"Ojou-sama, would you like me to explain?" Grayfia asked.

"No, it's my responsibility." Rias said. "Issei, I'm…"

Rias was interrupted by the Phenex circle appearing. In a swirl of flames, Riser had appeared before them. "It's been awhile since I've been to the human world." He said. "My lovely Rias, I've come to see you."

Akito fought the urge, no, the instinct to punch Riser in the face. He settled for blankly staring while clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Now then, Rias let's go look at the ceremony hall." Riser said. "The date for the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." He suddenly grabs Rias' arm.

"Let go of me, Riser." Rias said before snatching her arm out of his grip.

Riser reached his hand out to grab her again before a hand grabbed his wrist. "Riser, please remember that you are in Gremory territory and as such should respect Rias-sama's wish to remain untouched." Akito said calmly.

Riser managed to hide the flinch from Akito's touch and voice. "Hmph, fine." He said as he sat down next to her. "However, that won't be the case soon enough."

"Can somebody tell what's going on and who the hell this guy is?" Issei asked.

"Issei-san, this is Riser Phenex." Grayfia said. "He is a pure-blood high class Devil and third son of the House of Phenex."

"He's also Rias' Fiancée." Akito said.

'FIANCEE?!' Issei mentally yelled in despair.

Akito sent Issei a look of sympathy

"I've already made it clear that I won't marry you Riser!" Rias stated.

"Yes, I know; But that just won't do, you know? The situation of your household is quite serious." Riser said.

"That's not your business! I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory then I will chose who becomes my husband! My father, sister, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Not to mention it was a promise that I would be free until I graduate from University in the human world!" Rias yelled at him.

"That's right, you will basically be free. You can go to college and do whatever want with your servants. But your Father and Shaiya-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of Pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for successors of pure-blood Devils to get killed by them, leading to the house becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that is also a high class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood high class Devil. Even you know these children will be important from now on, right?"

Akito narrowed his eyes at the explanation.

"I won't crush my household! And I am willing to take a husband." Rias said with an angry expression.

A big smile on appeared on Riser's face before heard Akito's voice.

"Let her finish."

"But I won't marry you Riser. I will marry the one _I_ acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Riser's face became unpleasant. His eyes were sharper and he made a noise with his tongue.

"…You know Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of the House of Phenex behind me. "I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" Flames burst to life around Riser, with small bits around the room. "I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all your servants!"

Akito sighed as he opened his mouth and inhaled.

Everyone was shocked when the flames flew towards Akito's mouth, who continued to inhale until all the flames had disappeared.

Akito let out a loud burp. "Excuse me." He said before his turned slightly green. "Wow, that tasted fucking atrocious."

Everyone was shocked before Grayfia regained her composure.

"Riser-sama, if you do not stop this outrageous behavior, I won't stay silent about it." Grayfia said.

"…To be told that by The Strongest Queen, even I would be scared…I wouldn't want to fight someone from Shaiya-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters." Riser said as he sat down.

Akito's eyes shifted to Grayfia. 'The Strongest Queen…that's her title and my new goal.' He thought to himself.

"Master, Shaiya-sama, and the House of Phenex knew it would it turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew it wouldn't be solved, so they made a last resort." Grayfia explained.

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?" Rias asked.

"A fight." Akito said. "More accurately a Rating Game, am I right Grayfia-chan?"

"It is as you say, Akito-san." Grayfia said. "Rias-sama, you wish to push your opinion forward, why not settle it in a Rating Game?"

Akito smirks with excitement. He couldn't wait.

"Just as you know Rias-sama, only mature Devils can participate in official Rating Games. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils then even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case…"

"When it involves the family and Household problems."

Rias sighed.

"Buchou." Akito spoke up. "This might be your only chance to escape this situation, if accept you may finally be free of this curse of yours."

"Did he just call me a curse?" Riser asked, but he was ignored for the moment.

"You're right, this a chance I won't get again." Rias said. "Let's settle this with a game Riser."

"Heh, so you're accepting. I don't mind, I'm already a mature devil who has already participated in the official game and has won most of them." Riser said. "I'll do you a favor and allow that half-elf to participate as well."

"You just might regret that decision." Rias said with a fearless smile.

"Fine, if you win, do whatever you want, but if I win, you'll marry me immediately." Riser said.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both opinions. I will be in charge of the game between both houses. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Understood. I will inform both households." Grayfia said with a bow before winking at Akito and leaving.

Riser then looked around at the other members of the ORC. "Hey Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

"What of it?" Rias replied.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the Priestess of Thunder can fight on par with my adorable servants." Riser said, and clicks his fingers.

The Phenex appeared again causing more flames to erupt from it. Akito chose not to eat them in case they had the same flavor as Riser's. Out of the flames 15 women appeared around Riser.

"These are my adorable servants." Riser said arrogantly.

Issei fell on his hands and knees with tears flowing down his face, drawing all attention to him. 'He has a harem already! I'm not worthy!' He thought in despair and admiration.

"Rias, what's wrong with your servant?" Riser asked.

"It's his dream to one day build a harem of his own." Rias said. "I guess seeing yours is kind of heartbreaking to him."

Akito sighed with a facepalm before noticing something. 'He's already replaced them.' He thought as he saw a woman in armor, a woman in a gi, and two dog girls. Seeing this brought a measure of anger to him.

Riser turned back to Rias. "Rias, I'll give you 30 days to train your servants to be able to compete with mine." He said. "If it's you, that shouldn't be a problem."

Rias would've made a comment but a look from Akito said otherwise. She sighed. "Fine. 10 days." She said. "Then we'll hand you your first loss."

Riser would've replied but another Phenex circle appeared, this time Rozalin coming from it. "Akito, I need to talk to you, privately." She said seriously.

"Of course, Rozalin-sama." Akito said as he approached her. With another swirl of flame, both were gone. When the flames dispersed, Akito discovered they had transported to his room. "Is something wrong, Rozalin-sama?"

"I'm not mad at you anymore, you don't have to call me that." Rozalin said as she sat on his bed. 'It's gone, the smell of that night.'

"That may be so, but you are still my master and therefore I must address you as such." Akito said.

"I get it, you're still mad at _me_." Rozalin said as she looked away with a sad smile.

Akito raised an eyebrow at her attitude. 'Is that…regret?' he mentally asked. 'Strange she never regrets anything.'

"You really know how to leave a girl with a lot to think about, Akito." Rozalin said suddenly. "I realized that I was angry that you defended your friend, no, your brother, when I would've done the same, had it been me. For that, I am sorry."

Akito's eyes narrowed at her attitude. 'It's weird, I know for a fact that this is Rozalin, yet she acts nothing like her, she's too reserved.' He noted.

"Also, I've been thinking about that night, between you and me." Rozalin said, and to Akito's shock, blushed. "She would never admit it but she still thinks about it, dreams of it, pleases herself to the memory, it's honestly starting to drive her mad."

" What the hell are talking about? Why are you talking like this is a conversation about someone else?" Akito asked.

"There's the real you." Rozalin said with a giggle. "I forgot she never told you."

"Told me what?" Akito asked. "And stop talking like that."

"When Rozalin, sorry, when _I_ was younger, I wanted the approval of both my parents." Rozalin began. "You see, My father, Raziel, did not have the same mindset as the rest of the Phenex family. He thought closer to the Gremory family then anything. My mother, Roxanne, however was a Phenex to the core. And she acted as such. I tried to emulate both mindsets but doing so was much more difficult than I had anticipated."

Akito nodded, telling her to continue.

"My parents began to notice something strange. At one point I would consistently act like my father, then one day I shifted to acting like my mother but that one later changed when my mother continued to try to force her way, leading to the rebellious attitude you know." Rozalin explained. "One day, my father grew worried when this continued for about half a year. So he took me to see Lord Sitri, the Underworld's foremost Psychologist. I was diagnosed with a mild Bipolar Disorder, every month I would shift back and forward between two personalities and mindsets. One is my Pride, my wild side you could say, she does both as she wants and as she should as Pureblood Devil. Then there is me, my kindness and generosity, I'm the 'good girl' between the two of us."

"That's a lot to take in to be honest." Akito said to which Rozalin nodded. "So, mind if I call you Roze, to keep better track."

Rozalin nodded.

"Okay, Roze, what exactly brings you here?" Akito asked.

"First was to apologize for my actions, and unjustly punishing you." Roze said. "Second is to make a request."

"And what would that be?" Akito asked.

"Forget what I said that morning." Roze said. "I want more of that night."

"Are you sure about this? How does…'she' feel about it?" Akito asked.

"She was considering it. I'm not waiting anymore." Roze said as she unbuttoned her shirt.. "And feel free to call either of us Rozalin. You'll never be wrong."

Akito sighed. "I doubt too many Purebloods are going to approve, including your mother." He said.

"But my father would and so would my older brother, That's three to one." Rozalin said as she pulled him closer. "Please Akito, I need this."

Akito sighed at her pleading. "Alright, fine." He said before his eyes flashed pink. "But just remember you asked for this."

Rozalin didn't get a chance to reply as Akito pounced on her. Screams of pleasure followed soon after.

 **=Unknown Location=**

She watched with unmasked lust as Akito and Rozalin mated. **"Oh my King, somehow you always know how heat me up."** She said lustfully. **"So much lust, you just might awaken sooner than anticipated. But in the meantime, I'll use this as entertainment."**

"Queen Rhelsea." A male voice said from the other side of the door

" **Sylear, you better have a DAMN good reason for interrupting me."** The woman, Rhelsea said.

"I was merely wondering why you persist in this self-torture." The man, Sylear, said. "There plenty of men here that could more than satisfy you, namely myself."

Rhelsea growled as she dismissed the view of Akito and Rozalin. With a snap of her fingers, lights illuminated the room, revealing Rhelsea's appearance. She appeared to be in her early-30s with flawless milk chocolate skin, straight black hair that reached her bubble butt with silver streaked bangs framing her face, and dark pink eyes. Most unique about her was the curled horns on her head, the violet bat like wings on her back, and the violet tail with a heart shaped tip. She wore a choker around her neck with a diamond heart on it. The heart glowed for a second before a silver light enveloped her. When the light dispersed she now wore a black body suit. Over this she wears a silver chestplate with violet accents, silver armored heels, and silver gauntlets with violet hearts on the palms. Walking over to the door, she violently opened the door, scaring the person on the other side.

Sylear jumped in fright at the door opening. Sylear is a man that many would call, 'drop dead gorgeous'. He looked to be in his mid to late-20s. His wavy golden blonde hair reached to the middle of his back with a orange strand hanging in front of his face, his eyes were light pink, and his skin was fair and unblemished. He wears black armor with green accents. "Queen Rhelsea!" he yelled in fright before calming down. "Are you finally going to accept me?"

Rhelsea growled before she held him by his throat. "I thought I told you that only one man is worthy of touching me!" She yelled angrily. "Don't think for a second that this is some kind of contest that you can win."

"But my Queen, he is but a half-breed and now a Devil. He even sleeps around, shamelessly cheating on you as you watch! " Sylear said. "He's clearly no longer fit to be the man that shares your bed."

Rhelsea laughed at the weak defense. "He's done no such thing, I am allowing him to bed more women, the lust born from it, raising his strength, his experience will make our first mating so much more pleasurable." She explained. "He will become a fine king, better than you could ever be. Now leave my sight." Rhelsea tossed him away.

Sylear growled as he stood up. 'Just you wait, I'll prove he is not worthy, I'll test him myself.' He thought as he walked away. 'And when he is broken at my feet, I will take my Queen in front of him, maybe even the women he favors as well.'

Rhelsea sighed. "Great, he ruined my mood." She said before noticing a trio of Succubi walking past her. "You three! Get in here."

 **=Next morning=**

Akito sat calmly in his living room, his tail waving calmly. Rozalin and Mittelt were staring at him as he sat there, or rather staring at the new parts of his anatomy. Protruding from Akito's head were horns. They were white as bone and jutted backwards diagonally in an upward path. Akito was calm as he read this would happen once he absorbed enough lust. Personally, he thought they were badass and added to his sexiness. Now, he actually start training in his abilities. Both his Incubus abilities and the darkness abilities he absorbed from Arabella.

"So you want to go on your own training excursion." Rozalin said with a serious tone.

"Yes, since I'm part of the ORC, the month long trip Sona gave Rias extends to me as well." Akito explained. "I want to use that month to go to the Underworld and train harder than I ever have before."

"Does this have something to do with your rivalry with Issei?" Rozalin asked.

"No." Akito said. "I've been around Akeno, Yubelluna, and even Grayfia to see that there's a huge gap that I have to fill. I was revived as Queen of this peerage, therefore I need the power and skill befitting of that title. And doing as I have this past month is not enough."

"Akito, what are you saying?" Rozalin asked.

"I'm saying, I need to be broken down and rebuilt." Akito said. "I need to be pushed to my absolute limits."

Rozalin and Akito stared for a moment before Rozalin sighed. "Go get ready, we're going to a place that my family uses for our more intense training, knowing Riser he's going nowhere near it." She explained.

"Thank you, Rozy." Akito said as he ran to pack.

"I just hope you get the results you're looking for." Rozalin muttered.

 **=With Akito=**

As Akito was packing, his right hand started glowing. "What the hell?"

" **Hmm, An Incubus is now my wielder. Interesting."** A deep voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Akito asked.

" **I am the one who inhabits your Sacred Gear, Dragon's Bane Armory, I am known as the Blue War Dragon, Omniel."** The deep voice said. **"I have awoken, if only temporarily, to inform you of your tasks as my wielder."**

"I have tasks?" Akito asked. "This isn't some prophecy shit is it?"

" **No, not a prophecy, just a mission."** Omniel replied. **"First, you must find the Sacred Gear that contains the other half of my power, known as Retaliation Core."**

"A Sacred Gear with half your power? Interesting." Akito said. "What's next?"

" **After that, you have but one task."** Omniel said, unseen to Akito, his eyes narrowed. **"You must kill the one known as The Dragon Eater, Samael."**

 **=Chapter End=**

 **This chapter is like 500-ish words short of my usual chapter but I felt like this was a good place to end…on a cliffhanger. Anyway after this chapter is posted I will begin on my next story, Passion of the Red. Another DxD story that features Akito as the Red Dragon Emperor. Yes, the generic OC replaces Issei story but hey, I stopped caring, I like those stories.**

 **Also, I've been on a Fairy Tail binge, caught up in the manga, found some fanfictions, looked at some fanart. So expect to see Akito in there as well. Just have to figure out his magic but the thing is I can't decide whether or not Akito will continue to have Dragon Slayer magic. If he does, it won't be Azure Dragon Slayer as that magic is already being used in another story, as I've recently discovered. If you think he should continue to be Dragon Slayer, let me know what element you would like him to have. Also, let me know who you want to see him paired with**

 **Next, the poll for Akito's bloodline in a Naruto story is closed and he will have Light Style. I just have to say, DAMN nobody wanted Crystal! The double bloodlines and the Chakra Mode were tied but Crystal got ONE vote. Now all that's needed is to determine is his main pairing. Now I want to start with the first girl before I delve into the Harem, the first girl must be out of Hinata, Ino, Sakura, or Tenten. Canon pairings be damned, your ships, while I respect them, be damned. None of these four girls will be off limits. While this won't mean the other girls won't be a part of the harem, this just determines the #1 Girl. This will also be a poll. Naruto's pairing will be determined afterwards.**

 **Last, I had an idea but don't know how to go about it. It's called Dibella Academy. Basically, it's a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover in a modern High School setting. The story is about Akito being the only male student in a girl's school due to a deal between his mom and the principal, who happens to be his god mother. What do you think?**

 **Reviews**

 **Nivek Beldo: Akito would never uses his powers for such evil XD. Akito and Riser in the same room was never meant to work well…Ever. The Satan Rangers was probably his 'fuck it' moment during the anime.**

 **Desdelor97: Thanks, I will.**

 **Stormgreywolf: Well I'm pretty sure some people might be disappointed with what I did with Rozalin but there's still a few more rough patches. But the Phenex family are going an interesting part of Akito's life.**

 **Ryuujin96: Well, Akito was told to think like an Incubus. However, the Dragon took over during the meeting but Akito will have a lot of problems with Roxanne. Raziel, well, he'll add an interesting flavor to the mix.**

 **Bystander: Let me get familiar with that anime, and I'll see what I can do.**

 **SeroUzu: It's excitement like yours that warms my heart and keeps me typing…even with my laziness. As for your hatred for Cliffhangers, I understand it, I share it yet I understand why authors do it. Keeps you coming back,**

 **Well that's all for today, next may be the double upload of Passion of the Red and whatever I name the Naruto story.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	9. Not A Chapter

**This is not a chapter!**

 **I am here today to explain the reason the next update is taking so long. That reason is that my laptop is fucked up. It crashes, the m button doesn't work with everyone you see being copied and pasted. Never realize how significant a letter is until you can't use it.**

 **Anyway until the laptop is either fixed or replaced, this story can't be updated as quick as I would like.**

 **However, for your patience when I return I will not only have two chapters for Azure Dragon Warlord but the first two chapters of Passion of the Red and Rise of the Shirokami Clan. Possibly another story as well. If so, it's Fairy Tail.**

 **Feel free to continue sending suggestions for Akito and Issei. Harems and familiars. Even Rozalin's Peerage.**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
